We Stand Together, Always
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: MAX AND FANG! Nothing with the flock is ever easy, the world is saved, and things have finally been easy for them, until now. They find out that Itex is creating a huge army to take out the flock. Many things get in their way to save the world again. FAX!
1. The Proposal

**Chapter 1**

"Honey, it's time" Dr. Martinez said. A.k.a….my mom…an awesome mom at that. In case you're wondering, today is my wedding day. Don't worry for all those people who read my books…I'm definitely NOT marrying Dylan…..ew. I'm marrying the greatest man on Earth, Fang. The love of my life.

You must be kinda confused right now, so let me explain.

*Flashback* 6 months earlier

"C'mon Max, a little make-up wouldn't hurt…"

"I said no, Nudge." Sometimes she could be such a….well nudge.

"Ugh, fine, but you would look sooo hot." And with that, I rolled my eyes, very common thing of me.

"Max, you ready?" Fang asked me. Fang is probably the best guy on the face of the Earth. He's hot, nice, caring, and a ton of other things that make me love him more, if that's at all possible. And the best part, he's mine…so back off!!!

Sorry, well anyways, we were about to go on a date, not that big of a deal…we've gone on dates hundreds of times. But Nudge insisted on dressing me up.

"Yup, I'm coming out n-" I swear I just stopped breathing for a few seconds. There, was Fang looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a suit! For those of you that don't know this…Fang doesn't normally wear a suit. Because…he's just well…Fang.

"So, uh, where are we going?" I said in between my short breaths of hyperventilating.

"You'll see." He said with a smile, well as much as a smile Fang could get close to. And with that he grabbed my wrist and we both took off in to the night.

His beautiful black 17 foot wings were magnificent. He always though my 15 ½ wings were prettier, I tend to let him just think what he wants.


	2. The Proposal Part Deux

**Chapter 2**

Fang POV

I was taking to the most beautiful girl in the world to Lake Mead, where we flew with the hawks.

Max and I go there to unwind a lot; it's really become our special spot which is the reason why I'm taking her there

We landed gracefully and talked about anything and everything fro what seemed like forever. I was one of the best nights of our lives, at least to me. We ended up kissing and we were now twenty so it wasn't like a big deal anymore if we kissed, but this time, it felt like, I can't even explain how amazing it was.

And I can't blame it on teenage hormones anymore, because we're twenty. It felt completely perfect and didn't want it to end and I could tell max didn't either but our stupid lungs needed oxygen.

We broke apart breathing heavily, and I knew it was time.

Max POV

We finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen, and Fang had a weird and nervous look on his face.

"You okay?' I asked him

"Uh, yes, and no, I just, uh" *cough* "Wanted to ask you something…" Fang responded, he didn't get all stuttery easily so I knew something was up.

"Uh, sure anything, Fang." I said with an encouraging smile.

"Okay" He took a deep breath.

"Max, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, and I would do absolutely anything to try and make you happy…" Mr. Tall Dark QUIET and handsome said…maybe now I should drop out the quiet part…

"Okay" I couldn't think of anything else to say!

"Well, Max" he continued "I would do anything to keep you safe and happy. I would die for you if that's what it meant, and I would do that even if we were still 15. And, if you'll let me, I would like to try and ask you if I could do that, for the rest of our lives."

"Oh. My. God." I whispered covering my mouth. Was he going to-

Before I could even finish that thought, he knelt down on one knee and pulled a box our of his jacket pocket that had a beautiful ring in it

"Maximum Ride, will you marry me?"

**(AN: cliffy!!)**


	3. Security?

**Chapter 3**

Max POV

"OH MY GOD!!! Yes! Yes! Of course!" I said, basically jumping up and down with excitement.

I could see the relief in his eyes as he slid the ring on to my left hand. He picked me up in his arms and spun me around.

When I looked up Fang was…smiling? Not those famous half-smiles…this was a full-hearted smile! One of those amazing rare smiles that make everything better fro everyone once you see it.

I leaned back on his chest and he wrapped his muscular arms around me keeping me warm.

"I love you Max" he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Fang" Then we kissed for what seemed like eternity.

Nudge POV

Oh. My. God. Fang's probably proposing right now!!! AHHHH!!!!!

Angel walked in to my room while I was pacing, so many questions were in my head…big surprise.

"He asked her!" Angel screamed. Sometimes I'm so glad she reads minds, and since she's older, she can read minds from a distance! But other times…it could be pretty creepy…actually, a lot creepy.

"ZOMG!" Don't ask me why I say "zomg" because I have no idea…I just do.

"What'd she say?!?!"

"SHE SAID YES!!!" she responded…a little loud I might add.

I squealed with joy and started talking about the wedding, when they bought their own house, and I just finished talking about when they would have a kid when Angel put her hand over my mouth.

"Sorry."

Fang POV

Well, I did it. YES!!! I mean…um…that was kinda un-Fang. Eh, whatever. I'll worry about that later. SHE SAID YES!

We finally got back to the house and immediately heard Angel and Nudge scream. Ow. They wouldn't leave us alone or let alone, let us in the house, without every single freaking detail! And of course, once again, they screamed…even louder this time. Ow.

I think they approve.

And I also think I might need to go get a hearing aid.

I wonder what will happen at the wedding with 2 teenage girls screaming at the top of their lungs…security? I think so.


	4. The Ring

**Chapter 4**

Max POV

I showed the girls my ring. Even though I was kinda showing myself. It was stunning and gorgeous and I couldn't help wondering…where did Fang get the money to buy this ring? It was huge and beautiful.

It's not like we had jobs to pay for everything. My mom and Jeb paid for the house we were in right now. The only one with a job was Iggy, he was some big hot-shot chef at a huge fancy French restaurant.

And incase you were wondering, we still haven't patched things up completely with Jeb. After he betrayed us, a while back, none of us really fully trusted him yet. But we needed a house and he was loaded and since my mom was in on it…nothing bad could go wrong.

Frankly, I don't care how Fang paid for it…it was still here! I am just soooooo happy. Oh! We gotta start planning!

*End of Flashback*

So here I am…in a white fluffy dress, just about to go out and get married. Nudge, Angel, and my half-sister Ella were all in line getting ready to go out and walk down the hall. Iggy was giving me away…no way Jeb was…no thank you.

They walked out, one by one, till it was my turn…but at that moment…my feet just stopped working.

"C'mon Max, we gotta go." Iggy said.

"Yeah, I just got a little nervous all of a sudden." I replied

"No worries, you look beautiful." Says the blind dude… not kidding…Iggy really is blind; he was just saying that because he likes to tick me off. It gives him some un-bearable joy…which just ticks me off more. I just rolled my eyes…then I remembered he was blind.

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig." I said

"figures…" I put my arm through his and walked out the door. I was turning the isle and I saw him, Fang. In a tuxedo…looking more handsome then the night he proposed. He was smiling – well half-smiling…but still.

We walked up to him to the beat of the music, Fang looking at me the whole way. Iggy kissed me on the cheek…which I didn't suspect.

"Good luck out there" Then he went and stood behind Fang. I walked up the small steps and went next to Fang and faced him. He grabbed my hands and held them while the priest started to talk.

"Dearly Beloved…"


	5. The Wedding, and Crazy Lissa

**Chapter 5**

Max POV

"We are gathered here today to celebrate holy matrimony between Fang and Max." The priest continued.

"Now Fang, place this ring on Max's finger, and repeat after me."

"Would you, Fang like to take Max in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" By now I was completely freaking out. I think I heard Nudge scream a little bit…but I wasn't paying attention to that, but to Fang, all his emotions were in his eyes and right now, it was happy.

"Now Max, like to take Fang in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride" Fang and I decided to make it just a regular kiss, not to scar the people in the audience for life.

Fang lifted my veil, with great care, and planted a kiss on my lips. We joined in hands and walked merrily down the hall and back through the door.

"I can't believe we just got married!" I said to Fang.

"Me neither, I love you Max, so much."

"Well Fang, wanna know how much I love you…?" I replied

"Uh, sure."

I stuck out my arms and said "THIS MUCH!"

We were laughing as close as hysterical as Fang could get. By now the rest of the flock came in, including Mom, Ella, and Jeb.

Nudge was rambling on and on as Nudge does but I've learned to just tune it out.

We had to go to the reception so Fang and I decided to fly there, that's where we were most relaxed and just happy.

We got to the reception hall, and I learned something new…Fang could dance. I never knew this…well I guess since you were stuck in a cage your whole childhood then running from everything and anything on a mission to save the world…not much time to party and dance.

Where he learned to dance…no idea. Did I care? Nope, not so much.

We went back to our table after a few songs and every once in a while a family member would hand us a check…which I again, did not mind at all.

We were in the middle of eating the meal with the flock at the table, when a familiar someone just happens to show up.

Lissa.

Or should I say "Red Headed-Wonder"

"Hey Fang…" the devil minion said.

"Uh…hey? Do I know you?" Yes! Fang doesn't even remember her!

"Remember me? My name's Lissa…I went to school with you and your…'family'…back in Virginia."

"Um, okay, nice to see you?" he gave me a questioning look.

"We kissed! REMEMBER?!?!" She screamed…almost as loud as Nudge.

"Um…how old were we? Fourteen? We never even officially went out…"

"BUT FANG I STILL LOVE YOU!" Lissa decided to scream even louder this time…one more reason to hate her.

"Umm…I'm happily married so I suggest you leave now because I'm not even close to thinking of going out with anyone else" he responded. YES! There's my Fang…turning her down for me.

"Ugh!" she screeched then stormed out.

"Well, that was awkward…" Oh really Captain Obvious. Fang could be very stupid sometimes…but I still love him!

"Yeah no kidding"

"I didn't even remember her fully…I mean…who's she to come in here on our wedding day and just ask me to take her back…when we were fourteen?"

"Pathetic much?"

"Yeah, I think so…"


	6. Iggy's Poor Attempt

**Chapter 5**

Max POV

"She was planning to break you and Fang up." Angel stated. My guess is that she read her mind.

"I barely even remember her…" Fang said

"We know Fang, it was quite funny to watch her storm out" I replied

"That was just strange…" Iggy said.

"I mean why would she just come in here, tell Fang she loved him, then what? He would pick her up in his arms…right on his wedding day?! That lady is just messed up I mean it's just so st-" Nudge was cut off by Iggy placing his palm over her mouth with complete accuracy.

"Sorry"

* * *

Fang and I decided to take a real plane on our honeymoon. We were going to the Bahamas, and I left Iggy in charge of the house…I couldn't help but be nervous.

_Angel honey, make sure Iggy and Gazzy don't blow up anything. _I asked Angel telepathically. Fang was in the bathroom and we would be in the Bahamas in about 2 hours.

_Kay. I told them…don't worry I'll keep an eye on them. _She replied.

_Thanks sweety. _I said.

Even though Angel is now 12 years old…I still think of her as my little baby. It seems like just yesterday she tried to take over the flock…that's a story fro a different day though.

_Now in joy your honeymoon Max. _She said.

_Okay, love you, tell the flock I love them too. And tell Iggy and Gazzy that if when I come home and there is no home…they won't wanna know what's gonna happen. _I said. And I meant it.

_They're scared now. And I love you too…bye!_

Fang was back now…he looked so tired.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" I asked him

"Nah, I'm not too tired…you wanna sleep?" He said.

"Yeah, can I use your shoulder as a pillow?" I asked with a little smile.

He chuckled and said "Sure, no problem." Is he the best guy ever? I think so.

I leaned on his shoulder and fell in to a sleepless sleep until I was woken up by an intercom saying we were about to land.

Fang already buckled me in…how sweet!

We landed and got our baggage and headed out to the hotel where we would be for the next week.

Iggy POV

How does Max do this?! I mean it must've been even harder when we were on the run and they were little kids. I couldn't handle it now and they were all basically teenagers…except Angel.

Angel just told me a threatening message from Max…and don't tell anyone…but it kinda scared me. That girl could get vicious.

Good luck Fang.

And she banned the only thing that was actually fun to do with three people younger then you. Me and Gazzy had a whole plan worked out with making fireworks. Hmm…wait…if we don't blow up the house…then she won't literally kill us!

And to kiss up we'll make fireworks that say: Congrats guys!

Its perfect!

I gotta go tell Gazzy.

Five years later and our favorite thing is still making bombs…we don't really get to use them anymore which kinda stinks…but I guess it's a good thing, it means we don't have to run for our lives everyday!


	7. KABOOM!

**Chapter 7**

Iggy POV

Okay, we still have one more day…don't blow anything up…don't blow anything up…remember, if you do Max would literally kill you.

I said that a few times in my head, I was dealing with a huge firework and well…there's a small chance something could happen…so time for me to be extra careful.

Max and Fang will be home in one day, and I still didn't make my kiss up firework for the minute they come home.

*The next day*

I just finished making the firework about 6 hours ago so I got lets see…1 ½ hours of sleep…I could live with that right? I hope so…

"MAX AND FANG ARE COMING HOME NOW!" Angel screamed…I've really had enough of screaming girls…so irritating. Especially with my sensitive ears.

"Hey, Gazzy, could you light the firework when they get home?"

"Uh, sure…you made one for them…?"

"Well, you never know with us…we could blow up the house at the last minute and we would need to be a kiss up so our death wouldn't be as painful."

"Great…"

Max POV

We were about to walk in the door when Angel opened hugging us.

"Can we get in the house?" I said laughing.

"Nope" Iggy said…he came out of no where "I've got a surprise for you…"

"Should we be on guard?" Fang asked grabbing my hand and leading us to the backyard.

It was about 6:30 so it was starting to get a little dark.

Iggy had a walkie-talkie in his hand and said "Let it blow!!!!!!!"

"I think we should be scared…" I responded to Fang's earlier question. With that Iggy gave me an evil glare. I guess I kinda deserved it…I'll never admit that though.

All of a sudden we heard a loud sound as we watched a rocket go in to the sky. All of a sudden it burst in to flames that spelled "Congrats Guys!"

"Aw Iggy thank you..." I said hugging him.

"Nice man." Fang said patting him on the back

Men…

Gazzy ran over after about 5 minutes and said it went higher then he expected…whatever…I could care less about how high it went.

"All I made for dinner tonight was pasta; I didn't get any sleep last night."

"No problem Ig, thanks again." I said with an apologetic smile…that was my way of apologizing…I don't even do that much.

After dinner, Fang and I started to unpack. When we finished we just laid in bed talking for a while then drifted off to a peaceful sleep…which lasted about 2 hours.

I woke up to someone screaming bloody murder. Fang was already out the door when I got up.

The scream came from Angel. Which scared me even more. Some of her dreams were dreams that showed the future. Sometimes she knew when they were going to happen…other times not.

Fang ran in and cradled her in his arms whispering in her ear…like when she had nightmares when she was 6.

All of a sudden, she looked up, she looked as if she's jut seen a ghost.

"OH MY GOD!!! RUN TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HOUSE! NOW!"

Fang and I did what we were told and ran to where Iggy's room was. Then we heard a huge BOOM and blinding light.

And half of the house was gone. Just like that.

By now everyone was out of bed…looking at the massacre. Angel just saved our lives…but I didn't understand why she was screaming…that's when I saw it…Erasers, flyboys and M-Geeks…all running towards us with evil grins on their faces…this means war.


	8. Ari? What the hell?

**Chapter 8**

Max POV

Before I could even register what was happening an Eraser lunged at me…I decided to use my famous round-house kick and made him unbalanced.

These seemed like the first model of Erasers…easy to take on.

I finished that Eraser with a solid punch to the jaw. I looked around and my flock seemed to be standing their own.

All of these…things…couldn't fight for their lives. We were just taking them out one-by-one.

Well, if you're Fang, three-by-three…but still you get the image.

That's when I saw something I couldn't believe…that was actually impossible.

I saw Ari walk towards us.

Before, there were about 100 Erasers, M-Geeks, and Flyboys on us and we took out more than half. Probably about ¾ of them were gone.

"ARI?! I thought you were dead! It's great to see you again." I said, right before he died…we've become pretty close…of course not as close as me and my flock but still, as you should know…I'm not the easiest to get along with.

"It's good to see you too." He said…with an evil grin. Fang saw this and stepped in front of me protectively.

"Ohhh…bird boy's got himself a girlfriend…" Ari said sarcastically.

Ari lunged at me, but not before Fang pushed me out of the way and had a huge fight with Ari.

That's when I realized something…when Ari lunged at me his claws were getting ready to scrape out my organs it looked like. When Fang pushed me he stepped in my spot…shit.

It didn't seem to slow Fang down though…I don't think I've ever seen him this mad and vicious before.

He was beating Ari easily…

Punch.

Kick.

Punch in the jaw.

Round-house kick. (My personal favorite)

The flock just watched Fang beat the living crap out of Ari…until he was holding by the neck on the side of the still standing house.

"Fang, come on man…I thought we were getting better…"

"Yeah, me too until you tried to kill my wife."

"Wife?! I had no idea man, come on we could be cool." He said…what a coward.

"Lucky for you, I'm not a killer; I'll spare you life as long as you promise to never bother us again. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it…promise."

Fang let go of Ari's neck and he left with his army.

Only after he left I noticed that his fingers were crossed until Fang let him down…


	9. The Big Apple

**Chapter 9**

Max POV

I decided that I would tell Fang later about Ari crossing his fingers. For now, I needed to think of a plan, which I haven't done in so long.

"Max? What are we going to do now?" That of course, was Nudge.

"Well, for now we could find a nice cave and stay there until we figure things out." I replied. But honestly, I was confused…we saved the world 2 years ago. WE haven't seen anything like this in 2 years…I'm gonna be a little rusty on this.

* * *

Fang spotted a nice cave so we decided to take it easy there until we figure things out.

"But, how is this possible…we already saved the world." That was Angel, she said it with worry in her voice which made me want to go over to her hug her and stroke her hair.

"I'm not sure honey." This was completely honest.

"Maybe-" I was cut off by a massive brain explosion…we I haven't had in 2 years, so it basically seemed like the worst one yet. The flock didn't freak out, they've seen a good amount of these from when we were on the run.

"_I'm sorry that hurt Maximum."_

"_Yeah me too Voice, how have you been?" _I answered my Voice sarcastically.

Oh, you don't have a Voice? You can get one at your nearest pharmacy store.

"_For the past 2 years Itex brought Ari back to life to lead their new army they've been working on. This army has more than 10,000 of the monsters that just attacked you. They are not the best fighters, but with the amount they have…it could cause some serious damage."_

"_Shit."_

"_That's all I can tell you fro now Maximum, good luck and brace yourself for the worst."_

Those last words 'brace yourself for the rest' hit me like a ton of bricks.

I felt the Voice leave my head and managed to open my eyes. I was in Fang's strong arms as he was stroking my hair.

He must have felt me wake up because he looked at me very worried.

"There's a whole army of them, about 10,000 of them, and they plan on attacking us…Itex made them and brought Ari back to life. He's leading the army…" I started sobbing but quickly recovered.

Ari was always a bad guy till one day he wanted to be different. I wanted to help him so let him join the flock, that's when the flock split up…or one of the worst times of my life.

Well, Ari got his expiration date on the back of his neck and died just as everyone was starting to get used to him.

And it's just hard for me to cope with him not being dead…especially since we buried him.

I sobbed in to Fang's chest…he was always the only one able to calm me down.

"Well, they brought him back to life…"

"It's okay, Max" Fang said and then he kissed the top of my head which made me feel better.

"The Voice told me to brace myself for the worst"

Everyone just stared at me with that information. The Voice was never wrong. Or has never lied to us about anything.

"Well, where should we go?" Iggy spoke u for the first time.

"_Go to New York City."_

"We're going to New York City."

Everyone seemed happy with that information…why we had to go to New York, I have no idea but I guess I was about to find out.

We decided to stay in the cave for the night and fly out tomorrow. We were all the way in Arizona, gonna be a long trip.

Fang and I decided to take the first watch. I figured this would be a good time to tell him.

"Fang?" I asked him.

"Yeah Max?" He answered.

"Ari crossed his fingers when you made him promise."

"That doesn't surprise me; this is not the same Ari as before…I didn't even like him much then. Itex did something to him when they brought him back to life to make him like this. It's either that, or everything was a whole plan which I don't think it was."

"You're probably right" I yawned.

"You're tired." Oh really? "Go to sleep I'll take first watch and wake Iggy up later."

"Okay." Fang kissed me then I drifted in to a peaceful sleep, probably will be the last peaceful sleep in a while.

We were heading out first thing after breakfast. It was going to be a long day.


	10. Talkative Much Fang?

**Chapter 10**

Fang POV

I just watched her sleep. My beautiful wife was beautiful when she slept; she looked at peace with herself and the world. She wasn't stressed. It was just perfect. Heck, she was beautiful with blood splattered all over her. Though I'd rather not see her like that…

Since we took no belongings with us I couldn't update my blog (which by the way I still do) like how I used to do when I took watches. So I just watched Max and her beautiful face sleep.

It's been about 3 hours and frankly, I was about to pass out.

"Iggy, wake up!" I said loud enough for him to hear it but not loud enough to wake everyone else up.

I started softly kicking the tip of his boot when he bolted straight up.

"Everything okay?!" He asked, I guess he thought something happened.

"No, it's just your turn for watch." I replied

"No thanks, I'll pass." He really annoyed me sometimes.

He curled back up on the floor.

"Yeah, and if you don't take watch, I'll pass out and then an Eraser or something might come and attack us but I'll be asleep and we'll all die and know what Iggy, it will be your fault…how could you live with yourself?" I said…I think that's the most I've ever said at one time…

Iggy POV

I think that's the most I've ever heard Fang talk at once.

"Fine! Ugh!" He really annoys me sometimes.

"Thank you" He said smugly…and of course he went by Max and curled up next to her basically hugging her. How I know this you ask? I may be blind but I'm not stupid!

He does that every night; I didn't even need to hear him do that to know he did it. I guess I can't blame him…she is his wife. Eh, whatever.

What to do? What to do? Everyone else was going to wake in about an hour or so. And the pyro I am, I made a bomb out of natural resources, but I won't even be able to use it for a while so I'm once again, bored out of my mind.

I saw Max stirring; she was usually the first one up so not too surprised.

"Hey, Ig." She said sleepily.

"Mornin'" I replied.

She yawned which cause me to yawn she cause us to laugh which caused everyone else in the flock to wake up.

"Hey guys, what's up? Whoa! Look how early it is! The sun is barely up! Why did we wake up again? Oh yeah! I heard a noise, at first I thought it was like Erasers or something…wait who made the noise? Was an Eraser really here?! What if-"

Of course, that was fantastic Nudge, ramble of the morning…usually a different topic every morning. I've gotten used to it by now, but still…5:30 in the morning; I can't deal with the Nudge Channel. So I turned her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"Sorry" …works every time.

Max POV

Man! That girl can talk. And no, I'm not just realizing that now for all you sarcastic readers out there.

"Okay guys, were going to eat a quick breakfast and get straight to New York. Got it?"

I heard a few groans and part of Nudge's rambling about how cool New York City will be.

We've been there before, not the best experience of my life I'll tell you that. Well, the only good experiences were when I was laughing, which might I tell you weren't too often.

What do you expect from a hybrid with wings who grew up in a dog crate as a child? …exactly.

After about a half an hour after breakfast, we headed out to the Big Apple! Anyone know why they call it that? Oh well.

I decided we were going to stay in Times Square, maybe the more the people the less likely Erasers were going to attack, you never know though.

So here we were again, 6 mutants on the run, back up high in the sky, part of me is actually happy of being on the run again, I know 'What's wrong with you?! You almost got killed everyday!' well life on the run was exciting, never knowing what was going to happen next. In the safe house, you did the same thing everyday and honestly, we weren't as close as a family in the safe house.

We are a family and always will be, on the run it's tell them you love them, before you die.

**(AN: Sorry t took so long to update guys! Trust me, I have some ideas for Times Square…mwahahah )**


	11. Times Square Bomb Scare

**Chapter 11**

Max POV

We were only 10 minutes in to the flight and I already felt free. Flying is my single most favorite thing ever.

The crisp breeze, the beautiful view, the sun shining on-

"I'm hungry!" said Nudge, of course

"Nudge, we just ate breakfast…" I replied, slightly annoyed.

"What's your point?"

"Nudge, wait for another hour or two."

"But Maaaaaax, pleeeeeaassseee" Nudge begged.

"No, Nudge!" I said firmly

"Ugh!" She said, well didn't say but, noise?

Now, of course, I felt guilty. Great.

"Max, don't worry about it, she's just being 'Nudge, the Drama Queen'." Fang always comes to save the day. He probably saw that I was shaken up about it.

"I heard that!" Nudge yelled over the wind. She was behind us…Fang and I were always in the front, leading.

"Do you really think I care?" Fang yelled back which cause the rest of the flock to snicker which also caused an embarrassed Nudge. With her lately, its mood-swing after mood-swing.

Was I like that as a teenager? Wait, no, don't answer that. Oh well…

Nudge POV

Why does everyone hate me?!

The only one ever nice to me is Iggy, and even he laughed! I'm just hungry! It's not my fault or anything! It's not like I control my stomach to tell me when I'm hungry or not!

And, how come whenever I'm on a rant, something must attack us?

Max POV

"Flyboys! 8 o'clock!" I yelled, these things just came out of no where.

"Crap." That was Fang, of course.

"What?" Iggy asked, for a moment I forgot he was blind…

"There's like 60 of them." Gazzy answered for Fang.

"Oh. Crap." Iggy said.

"Exactly my point." Fang replied.

"Okay! Enough with the cursing and lets go kick some flyboy ass!" I said trying to make everyone determined.

"Didn't you just say no more cursing?" Innocent little Angel said, not really though…she's done some pretty bad stuff in the past…want to know more? Go read the books.

"Whatever. Iggy! Behind you!

He turned just in time and quickly punched the flyboy about to attack him, which just crumbled at his feet…well kinda, considering we were flying but yeah…

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard…" I said, these things were easy to take out.

We threw punches, round-house kicks, hitting their heads to wreck their eardrums. Everything, and we ended up taking them all out after maybe…20 minutes of fighting.

"They may have a lot in this so called 'army'" Fang put quotation marks when he said army, don't know why… "But, they can't fight for anything." Fang finished.

After a few second of silence, I yelled "Report!" wow, haven't said that in a while.

"Fine"

"Bloody nose, but fine"

"I'm good"

"Fine"

"I broke a nail! But besides that? Yeah I'm fine."

Thank God Nudge didn't go in to a rant about broken nails.

"Okay guys, lets keep on flying, we barely went anywhere." I had to be a leader once in a while…

"Wait! First, I'm hungry. Actually so hungry my stomach might digest itself. Is that even possible? Probably not. But what if it is! Then I might die! What if I die because I didn't eat! That would be sooo bad. I mean really, like when-

"Please! My ears are bleeding! Do you want me to be blind and deaf!?" Why, think you Iggy. I think you just saved all our ears.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Nudge, but we barely went anywhere, so how about we fly for another our or so and then get something huge to eat…sound good?" I was trying to be fair.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Okay guys, we have a long day ahead of us…I'm assuming this trip will take about 6 hours if we only stop once or twice and I want to get there as soon as possible. So lets get going!" And with that, we were off.

*6 ½ hours of complaints, mind reading conversations, and sarcastic comments later*

"Guys, lets land soon, considering there are about 8 million people in Manhattan." I said

"Or not…" Fang said.

"Wait…what?" I am so confused.

"Look down at Times Square, it looks like they're all evacuating."

"And, I smell a bomb, which is always good…" Iggy said.

"And, it was meant for us!" Our little mind reader said.

"Great…"

"Guys, lets go down, let me take a look at the bomb."

"Sorry to break it to you Ig, but you can't see anything…" I said joking.

"Oh, ha ha, I get it; make fun of the blind guy, very funny. But this blind guy can save Times Square or New York by that matter depending on how big or powerful the bomb is…"

"Good point…" That is as close as I'll get to saying sorry.

We flew down, and as it turns out, a car was smoking. Iggy went up to the car while the rest of us took a few feet backward.

After about…maybe a minute, Iggy came back.

"I left it their, but messed with the wires to make it look like it was a bombers rookie mistake." Iggy said. He's really smart sometimes.

"Good job Iggy, Lets go find somewhere to spend the night."

So, I'm sure you heard of the 'Times Square Bomb Scare'? Well, just to let you know, our little pyromaniac, aka Iggy, just saved New York's butt.


	12. Freaking Creepo

**Chapter 12**

Max POV

We went to Central Park to rest and figure out what to do next.

"Hey, Max?" Angel asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" I replied with a gentle smile.

"Well, Nudge and I were talking, well I was mostly listening, but we were wondering if we could stay in a hotel tonight?" She said.

I looked at Fang to make sure it was okay. He did his usual if-it's-okay-with-you-it's-okay-with-me nod and shrug.

"Sure, sweetie, no problem." After I said that I heard cheers from everyone from the flock. 

I think I would rather a bed then a tree too.

We took off and landed in a deserted ally in Manhattan and walked out casually, you know, as if we didn't have wings or spend most of our childhood locked in a cage with painful experiments…

Sorry for that downer there.

"Hey, there's a hotel right there." Gazzy remarked.

"Okay, lets go there." I said. Then we started off for the hotel.

We walked in and I went to the front desk while the rest of the flock stayed in the lobby on the couches.

There was a guy at the front desk, maybe, about mid-twenties.

"Hi, can I have three rooms please?" I asked trying to be nice even though this guy was disgusting looking.

"Anything for you babe. Now tell me something baby, you seeing anyone?" I can't believe this scumbag.

"First off, don't call me baby, and second, yes as a matter of fact I am seeing someone." I said, pretty proud of myself for not punching this guy's face in.

Then, you won't believe this; he went around the desk and held me so close I could smell his fish breath. Then he kissed me. He freaking kissed me! I was about to freaking attack this guy but Fang beat me to it.

Fang basically tackled the guy so I fell down with him. Iggy came over and helped me up.

Fang punched the guy and let him go, getting in a fighting stance.

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you." Ugh! Can I hate this guy even more? I mean really!

"I'm not your baby, Mr. Smells like Crap on a Stick, I'm his." I pointed to Fang as I said that.

"Who the hell do you think you freaking are?! You don't just go kiss some random person, no matter how beautiful she is!" Fang made me blush when he said I was beautiful even though I've heard him say it tons of times.

Fang. Was. Pissed.

And that's to say the least.

Fang held the guy up by his neck on the wall and glared at him. His glare can be pretty scary sometimes. Well, actually, a lot scary.

"She's hot man, why do you even care?" Crap on a Stick said.

"She. Is. My. Wife." Fang said coldly, it even kind of scared me…

I don't think I've ever seen him this pissed at a human before…well besides whitecoats but I honestly don't think they should be considered human…

He looked so confused but that was before Fang punch his face so hard that his nose and cheek bones broke.

He fell to the ground in agony, Fang then kicked him in the place that counts. When he did that, Iggy and Gazzy's face twisted.

"Fang, calm down." I said gently, we didn't want a seen here.

"Why should I?" He was fuming so right now I'm not going to get too mad at him for not listening to me.

"Because I said so." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Fine" He said with a huff.

I'm pretty sure if I didn't stop Fang, he might've killed him, or at least hurt him enough o bring him to a hospital.

Fang POV

If Max didn't stop me I would have freaking killed that guy!

Who just goes around kissing people? Freaks that's who. And that's coming from freak-o number 1 over here.

We told the manager about everything…except the details where I might've screwed up his reproduction system for life…

He was taken to the hospital. Wuss.

We got our rooms, 3 to be exact. Gazzy and Iggy in room 205, Angel and Nude in room 203, and Max and I are in the middle of the two rooms. We are two very protective people; you had to be while we were on the run and currently are. Anything can attack at any moment.

"Okay guys; pick a movie when you get to your room, then lights out." Max said, she's such a good leader. She's so cute when she gets all serious…whoa…did I just say that? Don't tell anyone or I will hunt you down.

Everyone agreed on the one movie then bed time.

As they were leaving I said "Night guys." Because I realized I didn't say anything until we got up there.

Max POV

Fang said goodnight to everyone as they walked out.

Thanks to my Maximum Ride card, we all got nice rooms with really big showers and non-stop hot water. Score!

"I'm going to take a shower." I said happily skipping towards the bathroom.

"Okay." Was one of Fang's famous one word responses.

I got in to the bathroom, stripped, and took a really long, hot, and nice shower.

My one word response for this shower? A-ma-zing!

I got back in to the room with one of Fang's T-shirts on. Aka, I was very comfortable.

I saw Fang asleep, already under the covers, with the news still on the T.V. We all have a reason to be tired so I don't blame him one bit.

I yawned and noticed that I was actually tired too.

I crawled in to bed next to him and fell asleep. Fang must've woken up when I went under the covers because he rolled over and put his arm around my waist protectively…best sleep I've gotten in a while.

But, of course, good things in my life never last long…


	13. Bang

**Chapter 13**

Max POV

We got not even maybe, an hour of sleep before we got attacked last night. So, let's backtrack and I'll explain what happened

We were just sleeping peacefully, when erasers crashed thru the windows, making glass shatter everywhere.

There were only five of them so Fang and I could take them easily.

We were immediately on our feet kicking eraser ass. Punching, kicking, some round –house kicking (mostly on my part), the whole deal.

We were both taking on two and were both winning…that's when I realized that we were only fighting four erasers…where was the other one?

I knocked out one eraser and saw behind him, Ari. Not just Ari, Ari with a gun, Ari with a gun pointed at me.

'Good-bye Fang, I'll always love you. Good-bye flock, I'll miss you all tons.' I thought to myself, why not have some good-byes in your head when your about to die right?

Erasers were holding me down and I quit struggling, knowing I was getting no where fighting it. I said my good-byes and I guess that's the best I can do at this point.

Then I heard the bang.

And…I wasn't hurt…

"Wait…wha-?" Was all I managed before I saw Fang on the ground in front of me, in a pool of his own blood.

"NO! Fang…Fang wake up, please wake up." I said, trying not to panic…not doing too good of a job.

By now, the flock was in our room, knocking out the remaining erasers, I wasn't paying attention to that anymore; I was in my own little world looking at my Fang, his face becoming pale.

I was coming out of my little world when I noticed that Ari fled right after he shot Fang. Jerk. (Even though I was thinking of much more colorful words at this point.)

All the erasers were either unconscious on the floor or they flew away before we could knock them out.

Nudge and Angel were hugging, crying, not even looking because if they did more tears came out.

Gazzy was just watching tears strolling down his cheeks. While Iggy not even sure of what exactly happened but knew it was something definitely bad.

He walked over and started feeling around Fang's chest, where the bullet was some where.

"Whaaughhooww" Fang was awake! Sort of…

"Fang!" He tried to get up, before Iggy gently pushed him down.

"Stay down and don't move," Iggy said to Fang "It's right below his heart (Thank God it didn't hit his heart) and if he moves, it moves and could damage his heart and could die." Iggy said more to me than to Fang.

How Iggy was staying calm during this, I had no idea…maybe it was a guy thing…

"Okay. Do you think we could get it out or do we have to go to a hospital?" I asked back, holding back tears, and again, not doing a very good job of it.

Fang was unconscious again, probably better that way, for now at least.

"Yeah, but after, we should go straight to your moms for her to get a better look at it." Iggy replied.

"Okay, yeah, that's a good idea." I said between sniffles.

"Is…is he going to be okay?" Gazzy asked, poor kid, he's gone through too much in his short life.

"Yeah Gaz, he'll be good and new in no time." I said, trying to convince myself that that was true.

"Okay guys, unless you want to see a minor operation done by a blind guy, leave." Iggy said. He was upset about Fang, I could tell, no one can hide anything from me in this flock…I know them all too well.

Everyone exited the room except me…no way was I leaving…I was holding his hand the entire time.

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

I'll spare you the details of the operation. I'll just say that we got the bullet out, kudos to the blind pyromaniac, and that also, Fang woke up in the middle of the operation.

Flashback

"Ig, I see the bullet, luckily it's only partially in…its right below his heart and a little to the left…" I said, directing him so he can feel around and find the bullet easier.

"Whaa?" Fang said before he screamed bloody murder, Iggy poked the bullet just as he woke up…that must've hurt.

"Fang! Calm down, we're getting the bullet out" I said calmly.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow…" Then Fang said a series of curses…could you really blame the guy?

"Okay, I got a hold of the bullet…" Iggy said trying to grab it to take it out…which of course caused Fang to scream again, only louder this time.

_Max? _Angel thought to me.

_Yeah sweetie? _I thought back

_I've never seen, well heard, Fang in so much pain before…_ Poor girl, she sounded so scared, and quite frankly, so was I.

_I know sweetie, I know _I couldn't say anything else without me crying.

I ended our telepathic conversation. To hear Fang scream, again, only this time, it was the worst and loudest.

"Got it." Iggy said holding the bullet up.

"Sorry man." Iggy said to Fang. He was in so much pain that even I couldn't believe it.

"It's…fine…" Fang said through clenched teeth, obviously still in pain.

He once told me that when we were together all the pain and sorrow went away…so I kissed him…maybe it would help a little, I don't know, but it was worth a try.

And no worries, Fang and I didn't have a make-out session with Iggy right there, we would scar him for life probably.

Iggy basically picked up Fang and put him in bed…how we knew where everything was, don't ask me, I've been trying to figure that out for years now.

"It…hurts…" Fang said.

"I know Fang, I know." I said stroking his hair… I was sitting at the edge of the bed.

Fang must have really been in pain because rarely does he ever say he's in pain…may I remind you of the incident on the beach where he fell out of the sky?

Iggy left to get the medical kit so clean up his wound.

He came back and started cleaning it.

End Flashback

So, here we are, at the moment Iggy is cleaning out Fang's wound while I'm holding his hand.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." I said, not really wanting to leave Fang, but they deserve to know what happened…especially Angel.

"Okay." Same response from Fang every time.

I left with one last look at Fang.

How to explain what happened to him to the kids…without all the gory details probably.

Yeah, definetly.


	14. FOOD!

**Chapter 14**

Max POV

Well, I managed to tell the kids what happened without all the gory details of the surgery. I'm not going to get all the way in to that, it involved screaming (mostly Angel, probably heard my thoughts), crying (everyone), and things of that sort.

By the end of the story, Angel and Nudge were hysterical and Gazzy had tears streaking down his face.

"Can we see him?" Angel asked sweetly.

"Not yet, wait a little but, maybe tomorrow though. Okay?"

"Yeah…okay…I guess…" She answered sadly.

Gazzy yawned and said "I'm tired, I'm going to bed, night. Give Fang my best." He finished and left towards his room.

"Night Gaz." I said as he left.

Soon after questions (mostly by Nudge) were asked and answered, the girls decided to go to bed too. I left their room and went to me and Fang's.

I walked in and saw Iggy was there, asleep in the chair, I guess operating really takes it out of you. I never tried it; I don't think I ever will.

I realized that it was actually starting to become light out, we fought at night after all, which didn't take too long, then the operation, then about half an hour of talking to Gazzy and the girls…so yeah that makes it about 5 or 5:30 in the morning. Eh, why not sleep during the day? Everyone only got an hour of sleep.

And that is exactly what I did, I slept and slept.

Then, I woke up (big surprise there huh?) at…12? NOON? I slept till 12 o'clock…that's great…that is just dandy! Must...get…up.

Eventually I did get up…I was really actually very tired. Shocker.

I then realized that everyone was in my room, eating breakfast. Those little vultures better have saved me something.

"Well, morning Sleeping Beauty." Sometimes I really couldn't tolerate Iggy. Especially when I'm tired and I'm cranky Max. Let's just say you don't want to be by that Max…

I didn't feel like fighting…still sad about Fang. But could I let him get away with it for nothing? Nope, I rolled my eyes. Which I then realized was useless on him. My plan backfired.

Crap.

Stupid whitecoats and their 'Let's improve his night vision!' 'Oh, oops, he's blind.'

Idiots.

Right in the middle of my rant going on in my head… Iggy passed me some food…when I say some I mean 4 pancakes, 5 waffles, 10 pieces of bacon, and about 30 tons of syrup. (exaggeration for those not-so-smart readers out there)

I only had 3 pancakes left on my plate when I heard a groan from across the room. Fang!

I was running over there but Iggy beat me to it.

Of course Fang, being the Fang guy he is, tried to sit up right after a surgery where he woke up and had no pain killers or anything. He is so smart sometimes.

Iggy pushed him back down before he even moved 3 inches. He has skills.

"Fang! Don't move!" Iggy yelled. He was feeling around his chest (get your heads out of the gutter you sick people reading! He's feeling at the wound so chill)

"I'm fine…les geh goin." Fang said…kind of.

"Obviously, you're not. Everything seems to be healing just fine though. We could probably leave tomorrow if he's up to it." Iggy stated.

"Rehlly, I'm okay." Fang said again.

"I know you're not so stop trying to be Mr. Macho Man and just stop complaining, eat, and sleep. Get it? Got it? Good." Iggy said…he was not being mean; he was being a good friend. Iggy and Fang are really good friends though it only seems Iggy is friends with Gazzy. But still, it's always nice to have someone your age.

Fang huffed…he didn't like people telling him what to do. Sound like someone?

"Want some food?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Eh, sure." He answered…he sounded a bit better already.

I went over to the bag and tossed him a granola bar.

"No bacon?" Fang asked jokingly.

"Nope, I don't want you eating anything too much…you know?" I said.

"Yeah, but bacon is always good." He said smiling.

"Yup, and you don't get any." I said back.

"Well then, someone's in a mood." He answered…still smiling, not one of those half-smiles…this was a full blow-out smile which makes my heart skip a few beats.

"Yeah, and it's not me…" I said skipping away to eat the rest of my pancakes.

Fang started eating his granola bar and ate it surprisingly slowly. What? I observe a lot. And I noticed he was eating slowly.

"You okay?" I asked Fang. The kids and Iggy were outside flying.

"Yeah, I'm just not so hungry." He answered honestly.

"Well, we're never not hungry. Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered simply.

"Okay, whatever you say…"

I sat back down on the bed and turned on the weather channel. Man, it's going to rain in like, 10 minutes.

"Hey, it's going to rain soon so we came in."

Right on cue, Iggy came in with the kids…watching the weather is pointless with Iggy around.

It was around 3 o'clock by now and I was surprised no one was hungry.

"Max, I'm hungry." I spoke too soon.

"Then order room service Nudge." I answered, I was tired and didn't want to get up.

"Okay! Anybody want anything?" She asked, which was a big mistake.

"3 Cheese burger with no-"

"4 Hotdogs with ketchup but no-"

"Beans!"

"Nachos, with extra extra cheese…"

"HOLD IT! One at a time!" I yelled at everyone…Nudge was covering her ears.

"3 Cheese burgers with no ketchup." Iggy said

"Okay."

"4 hotdogs with ketchup but no mustard" Angel said.

"Okay."

"Beans!"

"No Gazzy! We called u Gasman for a reason!

"Exactly why." He said with a mischievous grin.

"No"

"Fine, I'll have the same thing as Iggy, except only 2 hamburgers."

"Okay, that's better"

"Nudge, I'll just have a salad, I'm not that hungry."

"Okay. Fang?"

"Nachos with tons of cheese" Fang said. You may not have known this, but Fang loves cheese.

Nudge placed in the order while Nudge put on MTV.

After about an hour of some show on MTV that I didn't really pay any attention to, Fang started to get better and better and then he was able to stand up and go to the bathroom all by himself. What a big boy! Sorry. I'm just a little overtired.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said, then I was going to bed…I don't care that it would probably be only 9 o'clock, I'm tired.

I got in the shower and took advantage of the hot water and took a really long, hot shower like the night before.

When I came back Iggy was watching some show on cars with Fang. Well Iggy was hearing it but still.

"Where are the kids?" I asked.

"They went to bed, they said goodnight." Iggy said.

"Oh, okay." I said.

"And I'm tired too so I'm going to head out…no one get shot tonight." Well thank you Iggy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…night Ig."

"Night." Then he walked out and Fang and I fell asleep.

This time though…no one got shot.

Thank God.


	15. New Scar

**AN: in chapter 14 (the chapter you just read) there is a reference to bacon…THAT IS FOR PHOENIX FANATIC! Read diary of a lovesick mutant by this author. My favorite. Fanfiction. Ever. Anyways…ENJOY CHAPTER 15!**

**Chapter 15**

Max POV

So as I said, no one got shot during the night. Or attacked. Or anything! And Fang was almost completely healed by now. As we got older, our bodies healed even quicker…which became very helpful at times.

I woke up and looked over to Fang who was still sleeping peacefully.

He must have heard me or something because he woke up startled.

"Huh? Oh, morning…" Fang said still half asleep.

"Morning!" I said cheery.

"How are you feeling?" I asked truly concerned.

"Eh, fine…definitely better than before…I've been in worse pain." He replied…again…must I mention when he fell out of the sky?

"We are still going to take you to my moms to make sure it's not infected or anything." I said.

"Fine." Even if he didn't agree with me, we were still going.

"Will you be able to fly?" I asked him…if not we would wait another day or so.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I looked at the clock and replied "It's about 6:00 in the morning."

"Okay…how about we leave at 12? That'll give me more time to rest and heal a little bit more…"

"Yeah, sure."

I turned on the T.V. to check the weather for today.

It was going to be sunny, partly cloudy, which were fine flying weather conditions.

By now it was about 6:30.

"I'm going to hop in the shower." I said to Fang who was watching some baseball game. He was a Yankees fan and I think they were playing the Red Sox…but I don't pay attention to that.

"Okay." He said, obviously only concentrating on the game. I think it was a replay of the game the night before.

I went in the shower and took…well a shower. Never thought of that one coming huh?

I came out to find the whole flock sitting on my bed watching the baseball game.

"Who's winning?" I asked everyone.

"Shh!" Gazzy well didn't say but…sounded?

"Yankees are losing…6 to 3." Fang answered me. At least he was somewhat polite.

"They aren't losing, they're going to _lose._" Iggy said, did I mention he's a Red Sox fan? Yeah rivalry among the flock.

"You keep on thinking that…" Fang answered…eyes glued to the T.V.

About 10 minutes later even I was watching the game with everyone else.

"Yeah!" Gazzy and Fang yelled at the same time. The Yankees got a 2-run homer…I think. Yeah, the score's now 6 to 5.

"Crap!" Iggy said.

"Iggy, language…" I warned.

Iggy just glared at me…or my general direction.

Thirty minutes later…bottom of the ninth inning…the Yankees hit another 2-run homer and won the game.

"You just got lucky…" Iggy said to Fang.

"Uh-huh…say what you want…" Fang said gloating. I just rolled me eyes at the 3 of them bickering.

It was actually kind of entertaining.

It was now 7:30 and everyone else still had to take a shower before we left. When you don't know when your next shower is going to be…you tend to take them more frequently…trust me on that one.

"Okay guys! Everyone get in the shower and I'll order us all room service and we'll leave around noon. Got it?" I said getting in to leader mode.

Everyone agreed and left and Fang went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I went to the phone and ordered more food then usual…even for us. It was going to be a long flight and we needed to build up our energy.

About a half an hour later Fang came out of the bathroom with the towel around his waist. He has a new scar on his chest from the messed up surgery. Eh, what are you going to do?

"Hey." He said walking over to get clean clothes.

"Hey." I said back.

"Something wrong?" He asked me.

"No, you have a new scar though…" I said back.

"Yeah, its kind of cool looking…I'll have to thank Iggy for making it all jagged."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah."

Fang got dressed and about 10 minutes later the rest of the flock filed in. We were all just talking about random stuff like most families do.

Then room service came.

They knocked on the door and I got up and answered it.

"Uh, hey…" The lady said with the food…she looked pretty nervous. Probably her first day or something.

"Hey." I said, I'll try being nice to her.

"Um, you aren't allowed to have parties in this hotel…" She said unsteadily.

"Uh, we aren't…" I said.

"Then why do you have all this food?" She asked.

"Is that any of you business?" I asked. I know, I know…I was trying to be nice. What ever.

"Uh, I guess not…" She said…still unsteady.

"You guessed correctly…now then, we are not having a party and since eating food doesn't seem against the 'Hotel Rules' it isn't in your area of concern, so drop the food off and leave. Thank you." I said then walked away.

She stood there stunned that I spoke to her like that. And I honestly didn't care.

She brought the cart inside and left.

"Well, that went well…" Nudge said.

"Yeah…well eat!" I said as everyone jumped on the food.

We all ate, a lot of food. When I say a lot. I mean A LOT!

We had about a half an hour of rest…to digest a little bit probably.

"Rest for 30 minutes then we leave for my moms. Okay?"

There was a mixture of 'Yups!' and 'Yeahs'.

"Good."

We rested and flew out Fang and I's window…without paying for the tons of food. Ha-ha.

And now, we are on our way.


	16. Dr M

**Chapter 16**

Max POV

I won't bore you with all the details of an 8-hour flight. It basically consisted of many stops, Iggy accidently dropping a bomb over a desert (don't ask, I'm just glad that no one was there, and no, I don't know where he stores that bomb and I don't think I want to know…), Nudge's ramblings, and Gazzy's non-stop singing.

So, the usual long flight.

"This land is your land! This land is my land! From-"

"Gazzy! Shut it before I shut it for you!" I yelled over the wind.

"Fine, lets just fly in empty silence." Gazzy said trying to make me feel guilty…didn't work.

"Thank you!" Fang yelled, big surprise there from Mr. Silent.

Gazzy sighed.

"Gaz, sorry, but it was your fifth freaking time singing that song!"

Gazzy didn't respond to my comment. Well then, Gazzy.

How's Fang doing you ask? He seems perfectly fine actually. Just a little shaky when we land but that's about it.

_How's Fang doing? _I asked Angel telepathically. What? I'm not allowed to be a paranoid wife? Too bad for you.

_I can't really get into his thoughts –as usual- he has the mental block thingy up. But I can tell he's perfectly fine. For the, I think, eighth time. _Angel answered back with attitude. Now I now 'She's a tween! Give her a break!' Well no, she shouldn't talk to me with attitude tween or not.

_Angel, don't give me attitude or you're going to get in trouble. And thank you. _I answered back sarcastically.

I felt her presence leave my head and I did a quick 360 to see where about we were.

Turns out we were closer than I thought we were…we should be there in about 15 minutes.

I flew back towards Fang.

"We should be there in about 15 minutes." I told him.

"Good. Then I won't have to listen to Gazzy sing anymore!" He said loud enough for the rest of the flock to hear including Gazzy.

"I heard that!" Gazzy yelled over the wind "And you're one to talk, Mr. Tone-deaf!"

I'm pretty sure I heard Iggy yell "BURN!"

"You've never heard me sing smart one." Fang said back I was starting to get kind of aggravated now.

"Well how could we hear you sing when you barely talk!"

"Well between you and Nudge-"

"Hey!" Nudge yelled"

"Sorry Nudge, But between you and Nudge with non-stop talking or singing I can't get a freaking word in, so what's the point in talking at all?" Fang said. Whoa. Since when did he become all wordy?

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't be." Fang said back looking down. "Isn't that the house?" Fang asked me.

I can't believe we – well I – forgot to look for my moms house.

"Uh, yeah, that's it." I said back. Good job Max, good job.

We all flew down and landed in front of the house when I remember that I forgot (there's a weird saying…) to call my mom!

"Crap! I forgot to tell my mom we were coming here!" I said as we were about to knock on the door.

"Do you really think I care all that much?" My mom said.

"Mom!" I ran over and hugged her…I know…not Max like but you know whatever.

"Hey Max." She said after we stopped hugging. "And hi rest of the flock." She said with a laugh.

We all walked inside and took a seat in the living room.

"Hey, where's Ella?" I asked.

"Oh, she's sleeping over her friends' house tonight."

"Oh, okay."

"So, may I ask why you all are here?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! Well, Fang got shot…" She gasped "And yeah we were wondering if you could look at it to make sure nothings wrong…"

"Oh sure, of course." She said looking at Fang. Fang found the floor pretty interesting because he was staring at it.

"Look at it tomorrow…we are all pretty tired right now. You know, if that's okay…" I said.

She smiled "Of course that's okay."

"Awesome." I looked over at Fang who now thought the ceiling was amazing.

We all got upstairs and everyone had to share a room with someone else. Angel and Nudge were sleeping in Ella's room, Iggy and Gazzy shared one guest room while Fang and I took the other guest room.

I decided that we weren't going to stay here too long…she's going to check out Fang and we are going to leave. Obviously, they are still after us and I am definitely not putting Mom and Ella in danger.

So, we did out thing, showers, brushing teeth, and everything and went to sleep. Nothing that interesting happened that night. The morning was the best though.

I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip cookies.

Or my favorite food on the face of the Earth.

Especially when my mom makes it. Mmmm.

I woke up and my first words were.

"Fang, do you smell that?"

"Please don't tell me it was Gazzy…"

"No! Nothing like that! I'm talking about the smell from downstairs."

"Hmm, oh! That smell. Smells like, chocolate chip-" He didn't finish that sentence…I was already out the door and running down the stairs to get to the cookies.

"Bye?" I heard Fang say while I was going down the stairs.

Now, I know what you are thinking. 'Eww, cookies in the morning?' Well to me, cookies are good at anytime of day.

I ran down and finally got to the kitchen to see my mom pulling out a batch of cookies…and I saw 2 more batches already cooling off. She knows us so well. One batch would never be enough for all of us.

"Hey, sweetie, want a cookie?" She said with a cookie in her hand.

"Of course!" I basically screamed. Then I grabbed the cookie out of her hand. Living on the run taught us about survival, instincts, and to always be aware…nothing about manners.

I was on my third cookie when Fang came down and sat next to me.

"Can I have one?" He asked my mom…he's more polite then me.

"Yeah, you can have more than just one too Fang." She said smiling.

"Thanks." He said before inhaling the cookie.

About ten minutes later the whole flock was down here eating cookies.

And then about 10 more minutes later all the cookies were gone and everyone left to do their own thing. I think Fang went to take a nap.

"Hey Max…" My mom said quietly.

"Uh, yeah?" I answered quietly as well.

Then we pulled up a bag of cookies.

"I saved some for you." She said.

I smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem sweetie. Now go get Fang for me, I want to see it quickly incase there is a infection.

"Okay." I said and went upstairs to find Fang.

I was right, he was sleeping.

I shook him and he woke immediately.

"Whaa? Oh, hi Max." He said tiredly.

"Hi, get your lazy butt out of bed and downstairs so my mom could check up on you."

"I'd rather not." He said.

"Well lucky for you, you don't have a say in this, so either get out of bed yourself, or my mom will come up here."

He sighed and got up out of bed and made his way downstairs. With me right on his heels.

He walked up to my mom and said "Well here goes nothing…"


	17. A little check up

**Chapter 17**

Fang POV

So, my guess is you're wondering how that check-up thing with Dr. M went?

Am I right?

Well, even if I'm not right, I'm going to tell you anyway.

So, Max just left and Dr. M brought me to her room and told me to take off my shirt. Which I did, without saying anything.

"Fang, does it hurt at all?" She asked me. Of course it hurt. It hurt like hell. But, I couldn't tell her that. I just couldn't.

"Um, no." I said. I'm so clever with my choices of words right?

"Don't lie to me Fang. I am your mother-in-law and I expect fro u not to lie to me." Damn it! "Now, how do you really feel?"

Do woman have like another organ or something? I mean, they always know when you're lying even if you're the best liar on Earth. Jeez.

"Hello? Fang?" Oh, right, I was supposed to respond. Might as well be honest.

"Oh, sorry. And…honestly?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, well, honestly, I feel like crap."

"Thank you. I can already tell you have an infection." She said.

"Great."

"It's okay though, luckily, you guys came right in time because the infection will be healed easily with some medication." She said.

"Well, okay, but how long would we have to stay here?" I asked, I can't risk Dr. M and Ella getting hurt because all these things were after us.

"You can leave at any time; you just need to take the medicine twice a day, once in the morning and once at night for about a week. Sound good?"

"Yeah, we are probably going to leave as soon as we can. Not that we don't like staying here, its just that we can't, if you or Ella get hurt-"

"Fang, it's okay." She laughed at my little ramble, oh God, please don't tell me I'm turning into Nudge.

"I understand, now you better leave before Max breaks down the door." She said.

I said "Thanks." And walked out the door.

I'm going to go look for Max and tell her Dr. M's going to go get the medicine from her office.

Now, where is she…?

Max POV

Where is he? I hope nothing is wrong, what if something is wrong? What if Fang is so sick that we would have to leave him here while the rest of us had to leave? No, that just can' happen. He didn't seem like he was in too much pain or anything. I bet he's fine. But what if he's not?

God. I'm freaking turning into Nudge.

"Yeah Max, I mean really, I heard that whole rant in your head. You seriously need to chill, Fang's going to be fine." Angel said.

Of course. Our little mind-reader heard that whole rant. Great.

But, really, what if something is seriously wrong?

And, since when did I get this worried about Fang?

Oh, duh, once I realized I loved him. Wow, sometimes I am just seriously stupid…don't tell anyone I told you that.

That's when I heard Fang yell my name.

"Fang?" I called back wondering where he was.

"Right here." He said running up to me as he came out of a room.

"Is everything okay?" I asked him hopefully. He crossed his arms over his well-muscled chest and leaned against the wall, then, of course he winced in pain. But, Fang being the stubborn guy he is, stayed leaning against the wall. He could be stupid sometimes too.

"I have a small infection, but we got here quickly so after some medicine and stuff I should be fine." He said, answering my earlier question.

"Well, that's good…well its bad because you have the infection in the first place, but, ugh, what I mean is, I mean-"

He kissed me and cut me off. It was probably to shut me up, but hey, I'm not complaining.

He pulled away and smiled one of those smiles that make the grass just a bit greener. You only see those smiles like, once a week? So, they make my heart stop about 52 times a year. Get it? Like there are 52 weeks in a year and- Oh forget it.

I looked at his beautiful face, memorizing it, those amazing dark brown – almost black – onyx eyes that anyone can get lost into. The way his bangs perfectly fall over his eyes. I just realized that Fang was still standing there, so, me, being the cool person I am…coughed.

What else am I supposed to do?

"Well, that was the most affective way to shut you up," See? I was right…it was to shut me up. "And also my favorite way." He smirked and walked towards the kitchen.

There wasn't really anything to do, and I bet if I told Nudge there was nothing to do, she would give me a makeover or something and Angel would help her. So, no.

I decided to follow Fang and walked down towards the kitchen before I heard hushed voices.

I peeked in to see who it was and it was only Fang and Iggy.

But, something was up…the flock never usually keeps things from me, especially Fang.

And me, being the great leader I am, eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I…I don't know what to do Fang." Iggy said.

"I know what you should do, you should tell her." Fang replied.

"She doesn't like me…who would like a stupid blind kid anyway? Wait, I stand corrected, stupid blind _bird_kid. My bad." Iggy said raising his voice just a little bit.

"Well, one, we both know she won't care about the wings. Two, Everyone in the flock forgets that your blind because you do everything we do, as if you aren't blind. No one cares about it because you are just as good as someone with vision." Well Fang, impressive speech…now who is this mystery girl?

Iggy sighed "Thanks man, but, she still won't like me."

Now it was Fang's turn to sigh. "Well, you will never know if she likes you or not until you tell her." Fang said and walked away.

Wait…he's walking towards me!

Okay, quick, quick, must think…hide? Yeah I'll hide!

Well, yeah, I hid, as if I were 5 again playing hide-and-seek.

But, my hiding spot could've used some work…I hid behind a door.

Fang walked right past me! Ha! Sucker!

"I know you're here and come to our room and I'll tell you everything…and really? Behind the door?" He whispered.

"Ugh! Whatever," I came out from behind the door, "Let's just go to our room, and you better tell me _everything._"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He said going up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and followed him.

We got to our room for our mini-stay here and I closed the door and locked it.

I went and sat on the bed next to Fang who was laying down and looked like he was going to sleep.

"So, tell me." I badgered him.

"Iggy likes someone." He said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said back to him and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Iggy likes someone…that you know too…"

"Fang, just freaking tell me!" I said.

"He likes Nudge." Fang said. Well, I was kind of expecting him to say something like Ella, but Nudge? Aw. That'd be so cute.

"And he's not going to tell her?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm trying to get him to tell her, but you know how stubborn all of us are so…its been pretty hard…" He said.

"Been? How long has he liked her?" I asked.

"Eh, about a year I think." He said.

"Okay, I'm going to talk to Nudge and see if she likes him at all…" I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait! Don't tell anyone! And I mean anyone! Don't even think it incase Angel doesn't know yet!" Fang said.

"Okay I won't." I said leaving Fang and walking towards Nudge to see if we have a new couple in the flock.

Oh la-la.


	18. Justin Bieber and a plan

**Chapter 18**

Max POV

I was walking down the gall towards the room Nudge was staying in. On the way there I passed Iggy and Gazzy's room, and I'm pretty sure I heard Gazzy, mention something about a flamethrower…

Great. They are going to freaking wreck my mom's house while we're staying there for only one night!

Okay, one problem at a time Max…eh, you'll talk to them later.

I continued down the hall and walked in to her room to see her and Angel listening to Justin Bieber.

Ew.

But, really, he sounds like a freaking girl. And, he's what, 16? Jeez.

Sorry about that, we all have a thing against Justin Bieber, except for…you guessed it! Nudge and Angel.

Well, anways, I walked in and covered my ears.

"Turn. It. Down!" I yelled over the crap that was called music.

"Sorry!" Nudge yelled as she walked over to her radio-thing and turned it off. Thank God.

"Thank you," I said as if I didn't just scream "Angel, can I talk to Nudge alone please?" I asked her with a smile.

"Sure Max!" She said with a smile on her face as she left.

"So…what's up?" Nudge asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Well, actually, it's about Iggy…" I started. But was soon cut off.

"Iggy? Why? Don't tell me something happened to him! What happened? ZOMG, this cannot be happening! How come something happened to Iggy! Iggy of all people-"

"Nudge…"

"- But why Iggy? Why didn't you do anything Max? Why? Did you want something to happen to him? How could you? ZOMG I can't freaking believe this is happening. I mean really-"

"Nudge!"

"- No, not Iggy. Nothing can happen to him. EVER. I would probably die myself. How can you let Iggy get hurt? How? You were probably too busy making out with Fang or something while Iggy was freaking dying! Wait! What if it's all my fault? How can I live with my self?-"

"NUDGE!"

"WHAT?"

"Iggy's fine!"

"Oh, thank God, I thought something happened to him."

"Never thought that…" I muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…" I said as I walked close to her, "does somebody have a little crush on Iggy?"

She blushed. "Uh…maybe…"

"Nudge, you can tell me anything you know." I said.

She cleared her throat. "I…uh, kinda love him?" She said, more a question then a statement.

"Oh, so then why don't you ask him out?" I asked.

"Because he would never like me…" She answered honestly.

That's when I thought of the perfect plan.

"Okay, well I got to go, we'll talk more later if you want."

"Yeah, okay." She answered looking at the floor.

I left the room and headed straight for Fang and I's.

I walked in and saw Fang on my mom's laptop. Updating his blog probably…yeah, that's right, he still updates that freaking thing. And still gets like a million hits.

He looked up from the computer once he heard me close the door behind me.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hey, so, Nudge loves Iggy." I started. Hopefully this time it won't take ten minutes to finish….

"That's great!" He said closing the laptop.

"But she won't tell him…" I said.

"Of course…"

"But, me, being the Invincible Maximum Ride, thought of a plan."

"Oh, I see, so the little people, like me, can never think of a plan." I rolled my eyes.

"So, what is this magnificent plan of yours?" He asked me.

A mischievous grin came out on my face like when Gazzy used to get an idea of how to construct a bomb on my stuff.

"Truth or Dare."

**AN: Hey peoples! I know this chapter was short but it was just a filler chapter, the next chapter is going to be longer and stuff! Its going to be all truth or dare and a little bit afterwards. Thank you all those reviewers for…reviewing. Hehe…**

**Well anwyays, thanks for reading, and again, sorry the chapter was so short, the nect one will be longer!**

**Thanks again and…REVIEW! :)**

…**please?**


	19. Truth or Dare!

**Chapter 19**

Max POV

"Truth or Dare?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah, you heard me." I responded rolling my eyes.

"I think we just turned 13 again…" I heard Fang mutter.

"C'mon! We both know Nudge and Angel will be obsessed with this and make everyone play, and then we both also know that when it's Iggy's turn, that he'll choose dare, because he's just Iggy."

"I see where you're going with this…" He said.

"Good boy!" I said and patted his head. He just glared at me.

"So, Iggy chooses dare, we dare him to kiss Nudge?" He clarified.

"Yup, pretty much." I answered nodding.

"What if he chooses truth?" He asked.

"Well what do you think?" I asked and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes for the second time in probably 2 minutes.

"Ugh, you are so stupid sometimes." I said.

"Uh, sorry?"

"Whatever, if he chooses truth, you just ask him if he loves Nudge." I said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not!" Fang protested.

"Why exactly?" I asked him with my hands on my hips, eyeing him curiously.

"Well, for starters, I told him I wouldn't tell anyone, which I already broke! Plus, it's breaking the Code of Boys." He said as if I were in kindergarten.

"True, I'll just ask him then, no biggie. And, Code of Boys? Do I even want to ask?"

"Probably not…"

"I'm not going to then."

"Smart move." He said nodding.

"Well, on that note, let's get this party started!" I said and walked out of our room.

"Yo Nudge!" I yelled.

She came out of her room and asked me "Yeah Max?"

"Want to play Truth or Dare?" I asked her.

"ZOMG duh! Oh my God me and Angel will get everyone to play and we'll have a blast! This is going to be awesome! This is the best idea ever! ZOMG! ANGEL!"

"I'll go get Angel for you…" I said backing away slowly.

I went down the stairs to find Angel watching T.V.

"What're you watching?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"iCarly." She answered engrossed in the T.V.

"Want to play Truth or Dare?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" She said getting up and turning off the T.V.

"Nudge is upstairs, convince everyone to play and we'll start in about…10 minutes? Sound good?"

"Yeah! This is going to be so much fun!"

She ran up the stairs and I went back to me and Fang's room and saw him listening to music on the laptop.

"What song?" I asked him.

"In The End." He answered.

"Linkin Park right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said shutting the laptop after the song ended. I actually like Linkin Park, Fang is obsessed though. They're his favorite band, like, ever.

"Angel and Nudge are convincing everyone to play at this moment." I said.

"Everything is going according to plan." He said smiling.

"Max! Fang! Get your butts down here!" I heard Nudge yell from downstairs.

Fang and I looked at each other and started laughing before going down to the family room.

We all sat in a neat circle and we started.

"So, everyone knows the rules, right?" Nudge asked.

There was a mixture of 'Yes' and something of that form.

"Okay, so I'll go first." Nudge said.

"Hmm, Fang, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Bad move Fang, bad move.

She thought for a few seconds before her face lit up as she thought of an idea. At that exact moment I heard Fang mutter "Stupid! You always pick Truth with Nudge!"

A mischievous grin grew on Nudge's face. "Fang, I dare you to wear bright pink for the rest of the night."

Everyone looked at each other before busting out laughing hysterically.

Just the thought of it, Fang and pink do not mix at all whatsoever.

As soon as the laughter died down Fang said "I don't even own pink!" Throwing his hands up in the air.

"No worries Fangy," Nudge started. "The magnificent Nudge already thought of that, you see, I saw Ella has a big pink pajama shirt in her drawer, its big and will definitely fit you, so it's all okay." Nudge said smiling like no tomorrow.

Fang was about to protest but realized that one way or another, he was wearing a pink shirt for the rest of the night.

Which is exactly what happened.

And I must say I couldn't stop laughing for about 10 minutes.

Angel even sent Iggy a message through her mind to show him what Fang looks like.

"Ha-ha! Okay. Next person." Fang said trying to distract his pink-shirt situation.

"Um, I'll go." I said. I gave Fang a look that simply said 'Here we go!'

"Okay, Iggy, Truth or Dare?" I asked him anticipating his answer.

"Dare. I bet I will handle it better then Fang." He said with a laugh.

Think again Iggy…

"Okay," I said trying not to laugh, "I dare you to kiss Nudge." I said quickly.

But not quick enough for Iggy to miss, his face turned SO red! It was seriously hilarious.

Nudge turned just as red.

"Uh." Iggy's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and said "Uh, sorry, but, that, I-"

"Iggy just kiss her, we all know how much you want to…" I teased.

"Well, I didn't, but I do now." Gazzy snickered.

Iggy's face just turned redder, and I thought it was impossible for it to turn redder from before. I was sadly – no happily – mistaken.

Nudge just stayed silent for the first time in…forever.

Intense.

"Um, Nudge?" Iggy asked.

She responded in a way I didn't expect really…

She crawled across the circle to where Iggy was and kissed him, full on the lips.

A smile crept upon me and Fang's faces. While Angel was smiling brightly, she probably knew that they liked each other for a while but never said anything.

Gazzy was shielding his eyes. I swear, it's like he's freaking 8-years-old again.

They were still kissing for about a minute down before Fang cleared his throat and said "Okay, you like each other blah blah blah, that doesn't mean I like seeing that dude, get a room."

"Okay." Iggy said as he got up and helped Nudge up. "We'll be in my room." He said smiling.

"I really shouldn't have said that shouldn't of I?" Fang asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"No, that wasn't the smartest move." I said leaning into Fang's chest. He kissed the top of my head before getting up.

"I'm going to go…set some ground rules…" He said heading p the stairs.

I followed him up the stairs and watched from a distance as he knocked on their door.

Iggy answered it with an annoyed face, "May I help you?"

"Uh, yes you can, ground rules. Do I really need to mention them?" Fang asked him with that look of disgust on his face again.

"Fang, stop being the over-protective older brother, we aren't going to do anything." Iggy said before closing the door in Fang's face.

"Well, that went well…" He said walking towards me.

I yawned, "That went perfect." I said with a smile.

"Why don't you go to bed?" He asked me.

"I'm going to just take a shower first." I said.

He smiled, "Okay, meet you in the bedroom." He kissed me passionately, before I walked away towards the bedroom.

"Oh and Max?" He asked me.

"Hmm?"

"You're beautiful and I love you." He said, while I was off getting lost in his deep brown eyes.

"I love you too." I said and went on my toes and kissed his lips. It went a little longer than I expected and we only broke apart for the reason of Iggy.

"Okay, you tell me to get a room and you guys get to make-out in the hall? Hypocrite." He said and walked away.

Me and Fang burst out laughing before he went to the bedroom and I went to the bathroom, since we were leaving tomorrow, I chose to take advantage of the hot water.

I took a really long shower and crawled into bed with Fang.

Fang turned out the light and I put my head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

This was one of the best nights the flock has had in a while.

And with that thought, I fell into complete and blissful sleep, in Fang's arms.

Perfect. Completely perfect.


	20. Fang: Name Origin?

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Phoenix Fanatic, writer of many amazing stories, my favorite: Diary of a Lovesick Mutant. I suggest it, it's amazing. Which is also why Bacon is from now on ALWAYS capitalized. Wanna know why? Read DOALM. Simple as that. :)**

**Chapter 20**

Max POV

Man, that was the best sleep I've gotten in a while.

I woke up, still in Fang's embrace, to the smell of…Bacon? No, not just any Bacon, Iggy's Bacon.

YES!

He must be in a good mood.

Wait, duh, he's with Nudge now. Wow Max, way to be stupid.

Anyways…

"Mmm," I said breathing in the scent of the delicious Bacon.

Fang stirred and eventually woke up, his first words from waking up? No it's not 'Hey Max, how'd you sleep?' or 'Max you look amazingly beautiful today' even though I didn't get dressed or anything yet, no. His first words were, "Bacon?" and I nodded.

Before I even got the chance to say another freaking word he was out the door running towards the kitchen.

Well that just proves how good Iggy's Bacon is, I mean, Bacon in general is freaking amazing, now times that by like, 50.

Now you see what I mean?

Well, I just rolled my eyes and forced myself out of bed and followed the amazing scent to the kitchen where I saw Fang sitting at the table and Iggy teaching Nudge how to cook.

Aw.

I know, I know, what the hell? Max is saying 'Aw'? What happened to you!

But c'mon, my two best friends in the whole world got together and he is teacher her how to cook…how can you not say aw?

Fang looked very impatient, "Where. Is. The. Bacon?" He asked coldly.

"Um, here…" Iggy said passing him a plateful of Bacon.

"What happened to ladies first?" I asked him jokingly.

He laughed, "Here." He said passing me a plateful as well, "Sorry 'bout that, you know how Fang is with Bacon…" He said warningly.

"True." I said eating a piece of Bacon.

Fang was too busy stuffing his face to hear us talking about him.

Did I mention I was sitting right next to him? Well, yeah, I was, and he still didn't hear us.

Kind of sad when you think about it.

Well everything went normally during breakfast. Eventually Gazzy and Angel got up as well, and Gazzy made the wrong move of taking Bacon off of Fang's plate.

Yeah, that was not a good move Gazzy.

Let's just say Gazzy got bit by someone…yeah, that someone was Fang. He should know by now though! Stay at least 2 feet away from Fang when Bacon is around.

Well, it wasn't that hard of a bite but enough to make him say 'ow' but yeah. Not bad.

We call him Fang for a reason.

Wait, you guys never heard that story? I'll tell you now.

We will call it: How Fang Got His Name

Sounds kind of like a fable name.

_Flashback: 3 Years Old_

_I was sitting in my cage, afraid as usual, who knows what's going to happen to us when those guys with the jackets come for us._

_They hurt us a lot, especially the boy in the cage next to me. I think he's hurt the most out of me, the blond-ish boy, and the dark haired boy._

"_Hi." I said to him. He only looked at me and nodded. He never really said much, that was because of the people with the jackets too. They hit him every time he said a single word._

_I don't know why though…what's wrong with talking? Nothing!_

_Well, anyways, there was about a minute of silence between the three of us whne one of the guys with the jackets came._

"_Hello Max. How are you today?" I forgot this guys name, I think it started with a 'J' though._

"_Well Max, I'm going to take you out of the cage for some experimenting, the same thing they did to your little friend right there." He said. And I saw a look of panic cross his face._

_The guy with the white jacket opened my cage and took me out of it._

_The boy with the dark hair banged on his cage._

"_Not now kid. Do you have to use the bathroom?" The white jacket guy asked him._

_He nodded and was let out of his cage._

_The white jacket guy out my down and held my hand as we walked to the experimenting room…whatever that meant._

_I saw the boy eyeing me weirdly, like he was planning something. And turns out, he was._

_He kicked the white jacket guy in the leg, really hard, and told me "Max run! Go back to your cage! They're only going to hurt you!"_

_At first I didn't know what to say, I've never heard him speak before._

"_Max run!" He said again._

_I did what I was told and ran. I turned my head to see what was happening, and I was the jacket guy pick up the boy and was about to inject him with something with his other hand._

_He was just about to plunge the injection into him, when the boy bit him and made the jacket guy drop him and the injection._

"_Crap! I thought we made you part avian, not vampire! I wouldn't be surprised if you had fangs!" He yelled as the boy ran towards me._

"_C'mon! We've got to go! They might get you!"_

"_Okay!" I said as we hurried along to our cages._

_We got back to them and the boy locked mine as he got into his._

_Once we settled down, I asked him, "What's your name?"_

_He shrugged," I don't have one…" he said._

"_What's a vampire?" I asked curious._

"_I think it's this thing with fangs that bite you."_

_I laughed._

"_What?" He asked._

"_He said you had fangs…"_

"_I think it's a cool word, dangerous, maybe it scares those people." He said._

"_Yeah, maybe, I like to word fang too." I said._

"_Yeah…"_

"_How about we call you Fang?" I said. _

"_Okay…"_

"_Well think about it, you like it, I like it, the blonde-haired boy might like it..."_

"_And maybe the guys in the jackets would be afraid of me like that guy when I bit him!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_So from now on…call me Fang."_

"_Okay…Fang," I said and giggled._

_It was also the first time I saw him smile._

_End Flashback_

So, yeah.

That's how Fang got his name. And I think it fits perfectly.

I realized that I was just staring off into space for about five minutes; remember that day, remembering that voice, remembering that first smile.

Fang waved a hand in front of my face.

"You still in there?" He asked knocking on my head.

I laughed, "Yeah, I was remember the time we named you."

He laughed too, "Yeah…that jerk deserved it. I wouldn't let that happen to you. Even back then."

My smile faded. I realized Fang saved me from an experiment, I mean, what happened? What could've been so bad that he risked his life to keep it from happening to a girl he barely knew?

"Hey Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened during that experiment?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you remember that one time that I came back from an experiment, and I was all beat up, broken arms, dislocated knee, and everything?"

I nodded slowly, I hated that and did everything in my power to forgot that horrible memory.

"Well, they wanted to see how many erasers I could fight, and as it turns out, not a lot at age 3. I couldn't let them beat you up like that, it was so painful and I didn't want you, or Iggy, to go through it. Which luckily after that incident, they didn't."

"Wow." Was all I could say, I mean really, he basically saved me from so much pain and misery, and I didn't even realize it. "Fang, I'm sorry."

"Uh, why exactly?"

"I never said thank you."

He laughed, "You really think I cared if you said thank you or not? As long as your safe." He said then kissed me.

We kissed for a while, I'll admit, until Iggy came in and said, "Now, I may be blind, but that doesn't mean I like listening to you guys make out, thanks."

We broke apart.

"Sorry Ig." Fang said.

"Whatever, you guys almost ready to leave?" He asked.

"Oh right. Yeah we'll be ready in like 5 minutes."

I completely forgot we were leaving today.

I must be suffering from Fang + making out = really stupid Max.

So yeah.

That's how that went.

And then I realized the only thing we brought we the clothes on our back.

"Actually Iggy," I called "We're ready now." I said

"Okay, go say your goodbyes and whatnot."

And I did exactly that, I'm not going to bore you with details of how we all said goodbye to my mom and Ella.

I waved one last time, and took off with my flock.

Then I realized…

Where should we go?

**AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! So…where should they go? You can PM or review for any suggestions on where the flock should be heading!**

**Thanks again! REVIEW! Please? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I would just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to maxridelover123 for the idea of this chapter. Big thanks to all the other fans too! Like, Blackhawk1997 who gave me an idea for a later chapter. Thanks guys! YOU ROCK!**

**Chapter 21**

Max POV

Of course, as soon as I thought that, a searing pain shot through my head.

I tried to think of something else, something good, like cookies! But, the pain was unbearable.

My vision was starting to get fuzzy…I had to get Fang's attention.

"…Fang…" I said before I blacked out.

Hopefully, he heard me.

Fang POV

I'm always happiest when flying…well besides being with Max. It was just so amazing.

Just as I was thinking all these lovely thoughts about flying…I swore I heard Max call my name faintly, even with my super-bird hearing, it was hard to make out.

I turned around, just in time, to see my Max, falling out of the sky.

"IGGY!" I yelled, before I bomb-dived after her.

C'mon…faster…faster…faster.

You got her Fang, you got her, I said over and over in my head as I raced towards her falling body.

"MAX!" I called, no answer. I went faster. And faster. And faster.

I caught her.

Thank God.

I held her, close to my chest.

I landed next to the lake she would've fell into if I hadn't caught her.

I checked her pulse, perfectly normal.

By now, the flock was down, forming a circle around me and Max. I saw Max's face twist in pain. I get it.

Brain explosion.

Damn Voice.

She woke up after about two minutes, cradling her head in her hands, I brought her onto my lap and held her close to me, whispering comforting words in her ear, hoping it would make her feel at all better.

I'm just happy that my Maximum Ride, was perfectly fine.

Well, as perfect as you get when you have wings, were tortured through your entire childhood, and have a stupid voice in you head.

Yeah…

Max POV

I woke up in intense pain, not as bad as when we were in the air, like I can still stay conscious, but still bad.

Isn't my life just perfect?

Don't answer that.

_Maximum._

_Well, right on cue Voice. Long time no hear. _Well, great.

_Maximum, listen to me._

_Listening, get it over with, 'Go save the world! Now!' I've hear it all before._

_Just be quiet and listen to me for once, I'm going to tell you were to go. So be quiet until I'm finished. _I think I'm just going to let the Voice talk for once…

_Max, I'm sorry about the pain, but you must go back to Virginia, same place you were in when you were 14. You'll see someone you've met before, and will have to save yourselves from this person. I can't tell you anymore, good luck._

_Well, way to go all fortune cookie on me Voice._

No response. Well then…

Fang's hand waved in front of my face. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine…" I said, thinking, who will we meet? Lissa again? Anne? Sam? Who?

"Voice again?" He asked me.

"Uh yeah, we need to go to Virginia, like now." I said getting up with Fang's help.

I got a running start and threw myself into the air.

"To Virginia!" I yelled to my flock.

~ Many Boring Hours later ~

"Guys, there's Anne's house, let's land!" I said to my flock behind me.

I figured since the Voice said we will meet someone we met before; just go to Anne's house first.

We all landed, and were thinking of a way to get inside.

"Let's go through the window."

"No! Make a hole in the roof with a lazer!"

"Where in the world will we find a lazer to cut a hole in the roof?"

While they were arguing about that, I grabbed Fang's arm and nodded towards the front door.

The flock didn't even notice we left, thanks guys.

Want to know the amazingly cool way we got in the house?

Well do you?

Well I'll tell you anyway.

We walked through the front door.

Intense, I know.

Anyway, we walked in and saw the whole house abandoned. Dust was covering everything and everywhere we looked.

I picked up an old book I read there and coughed from the dust.

"Well, Anne's not here, unless she's living with one of the dust bunnies here." I said to Fang.

He just nodded, as usual.

We walked back out of the house after checking all the rooms for any sign of life. None, nada, zip.

We met up with the flock, and they were still fighting about a cool way to get in the house.

"Guys, Anne's not in there." I said.

"Wait, how'd you get in?" Iggy asked me curious.

"We walked through the front door…"

"Oh…"

"Well, yeah, anyways, where should we look next?"

"Well, since like, we don't know where anybody lives, just like walk around main street or something; see if we see anybody we've seen before." Gazzy suggested.

I thought that last part was a bit confusing.

That's just what we did; we walked up and down Main Street, looking at everyone, see if we remember them.

Well, guess who the first person we saw was.

Sam.

Yeah, that Sam that I dated and that Fang probably despises.

"Wait, Max, is that you?" Sam said walking up to me.

"Uh yeah, hi Sam." I said as Fang glared at him.

"Well why don't we talk somewhere quieter, Main Street is so busy and just…ugh."

The whole flock shrugged as we followed Sam towards this wooded area where it was completely quiet and serene.

"So Max, how've you been?" He asked with smiling, ew, when did he get so ugly? His teeth were a sickly yellow color.

"Um good." I answered. Fang just continued to glare at him.

I elbowed him and gave him to a look that said I-know-you-hate-him-just-be-nice.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Hi Sam, Fang," And held out his hand for Sam to shake. Good Fang.

Sam smiled, which I found kind of creepy, and stuck his hand in his pocket as he reached out to shake Fang's hand.

Fang tried to pull his hand back but Sam didn't let go.

"Um, can I have my hand back…?" Fang said just as confused as I was.

Sam smiled again, and if it's possible, his teeth were even yellower.

"No." Was his only response before he took a syringe out of his pocket and stabbed Fang in the arm with it.

"Ow! What the hell…was…that…" Fang said before he collapsed to the ground.

"Fang!" I screamed running towards him.

I looked back up at Sam and saw why his teeth were so yellow.

He was an eraser. He was fully morphed right now and I saw he had more syringes in his pockets.

"Get them." Was all he said, when over 100 erasers popped out of no where.

So, we have an unconscious Fang, injected with God knows what, 100 erasers, and an ex-boyfriend that just attempted to kill your husband.

That was all I thought until I was blindfolded and thrown into what seemed like a van.

I wasn't worried about me at all, and I knew the flock was fine, I heard all of them get thrown in too.

What worried me was Fang, who the hell knows what he was injected with.

We'll find out soon enough.

Hopefully…

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and if you have any ideas for this story, I may consider them, I'm planning on making this story fairly long, so yeah, I'll probably be able to add it at one point or another.**

**Again, thanks for reading!**

**And give a big round of applause for maxidelover123 for the idea with going back to Virginia to see Sam.**

**Review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I just want to say thank you to all the reviewers out there! So, THANK YOU! YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! Even though I'm not wearing any at the moment…**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 22**

Fang POV

Pain.

That's the only thing I felt.

I was asleep, I know that much, and I know what your thinking…

'But wait, I thought when you're asleep; you don't feel pain, like during surgeries they put you to sleep and stuff…' Well yeah, the pain was so much I could feel it while sleeping.

And, I do not want to wake up, the pain would most likely be worse…

Pain.

Max POV

Fang's sweating and shivering in his sleep right now.

How do I know this?

Well, we aren't blindfolded anymore, we are in a 'New and Improved School'

Joy.

We are in cages, once again, except it's a little better this time because they set us up in a circle form so I could see everyone in my flock.

Fang was next to me, next to him was Iggy, next to Iggy was Nudge, next to Nudge was Gazzy, and next to Gazzy was Angel who was also next to me.

We were all shot with a tranquilizer dart though, the minute they let us out of the van, Angel was the last one of us to just wake up before Fang, and he was still asleep.

_Max? _Angel asked me through her mind.

_Yeah sweetie?_

_What's wrong with Fang? He got really pale._

I looked over to my right and saw Fang was getting paler and paler.

"Iggy…" I said cautiously.

"Yeah Max?"

"Can you check Fang's temperature or something…" I was starting to panic, which is very weird on my part since I'm calm most of the time.

Iggy out his hand on Fang's forehead, and took it away quickly.

"HOLY CRAP!" Iggy screamed.

"What?" I asked frantically.

"He's freaking burning up, it hurt my hand!"

What the hell? What did they freaking inject him with?

Fang started to shiver again.

"He's cold…" I stated.

"He has a fever, way too high, by way, I mean way way."

Just as Iggy stated that, a whitecoat walked by.

"Yo, dude in the jacket." I said.

He turned around and pointed to his self questionably.

"Yeah, you. Come here for a minute."

He walked over tentatively.

"What do you want freak?" Well, that was kind of sudden considering like 3 seconds ago he was afraid of me.

Bi polar much?

"Um yeah, whatever, can you look at my friend, an eraser stabbed him with an injection of something and now he's really sick." I said, I know, I actually want help from a freaking whitecoat.

"Oh okay, I'll see what I can do about that." He said and walked away.

"Uh, okay then…" Iggy said.

"Yeah, Angel and Gazzy, go to sleep for a little, never know how much you'll get here." I said and they nodded and got comfortable and eventually fell asleep.

Nudge decided to go to sleep too, so that just left me and Iggy.

We were just talking about random stuff when three erasers came.

They stopped in front of Fang's cage.

"Sorry boys, the fire hydrants' out back." I said.

The biggest one just looked at me and smiled, and I realized who it was.

"Sam! How could you do that?" I asked accusingly.

"Do what Maxie? This?" He said and kicked Fang's cage.

"Or this?" He asked me again. He opened Fang's cage and dragged him out of it. They took Fang's shirt off, which I wouldn't have minded if we weren't in hell at the moment.

Sam handed Fang's shirt to the other eraser who ripped it to shreds. Iggy was listening, intently.

"Hold him." Sam said. The other two erasers grabbed his arms and held him up to Sam. Fang head just dangled down, still unconscious.

"Is this what you meant Max?" He asked me before clawing at Fang's chest. Same type of claw marks as the Ari incident, except this time, there is no hospital to help him.

"Drop him." Sam said again, and the erasers did as they were told, by now I was crying, my poor Fang was a freaking lump in the middle of the floor.

"Is that what you meant?" Sam asked me. "Are you sure?"

I started crying more; blood started pooling around my Fang.

Sam kicked Fang in the chest, repeatedly.

"Who's going to save you now?" Sam asked Fang.

All the kids were awake, watching this scene fold out, Sam kicked Fang again, and again.

"STOP!" I yelled as loud as I could, I was crying hysterically.

"No." Sam said and kicked his face. "No one's going to save your precious Fang now." He finished and walked away, the other two erasers on his tail, literally.

All the kids and me were crying hysterically. I didn't have time to see what Iggy was doing until I saw him kneeling next to Fang.

Wait, what the hell?

"Wait, Iggy, what?"

"I was able to pick the lock." Was all he said and I understood. He left Fang momentarily to pick our locks as well.

We were all out of our cages and thinking of a way to get out.

"Max." I heard someone say. That voice, I know that voice.

Jeb.

"Max? What happened to Fang?" He said running over to us.

"Your freaking erasers happened." I said starting to cry again. "They injected him with something that made him really sick and beat him to a pulp."

"C'mon, Iggy, help me carry him." Jeb said picking Fang up carefully.

Was Jeb…helping us escape again?

Déjà vu.

Anyway, Iggy picked up Fang's feet and we all followed Jeb through a series of corridors.

We got to what looked like his office and he said, "Okay, we are going to need a lot of blood here."

"No problem, we'll all donate, again." I said which stifled a laugh from the flock.

Fang was always to one to get hurt, who knows why.

As much as we hated needles, we all donated a pint of blood to Fang, which seemed to be enough.

"I'm getting a team of good whitecoats, like me, who actually care about our patients, to take care of Fang right now; he needs surgery, and quickly, wait in the waiting room." He said to me and the flock.

We all said okay, I protested but Jeb pointed out that I might distract them, and me being me will do anything to make sure Fang gets the best.

So here we are, sitting in a waiting room, I'm actually letting Jeb help me, and we just need to hope Fang's going to be alright.

That's when I heard the steady drone of a heart monitor nearby.

**AN: Thanks for reading again everybody!**

**This is an evil cliffy isn't it? I know, and I'm sorry but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens to Fang.**

**Dun dun DUN!**

**Sorry, had to add that there, :)**

**So yeah, thanks for reading and…**

**REVIEW!**

**:D **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry for that evil cliffhanger there…I just had to.**

**Hehe…but yeah. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Onwards!**

**Chapter 23**

Jeb POV

"Scalpel, c'mon, quick!" I said, now, I know what your thinking…'Why is Jeb being so nice?' Well, I was always nice, just made some wrong decisions.

And I consider Fang one of my kids, what do I do? Stand around and let him die when I know I can at least try to save him?

Everyone was hurrying over Fang's body, doing everything we could to save him. I can't let him die…I just can't.

I heard his heart monitor go from a steady beat to a steady drone.

"Crap! Paddles!" I said, "100! Stand back, and clear." I said, pressing the paddles against his chest.

Nothing.

"250! Stand back, and clear!" C'mon Fang, c'mon…

Nothing.

"C'MON FANG! 300! STAND BACK, AND CLEAR!" I pressed the paddles against his chest.

Thank God. A soft beat is all I need.

"Good job Fang, c'mon stay with us." I said to his unconscious body.

I looked at my team, working hard to keep him stable, while stitching his claw marks, and everything else that happened.

I turned around to see a crying Max, my fatherly instincts kicked in and I ran over to her and hugged her closely to me, I hugged her in a way I haven't and missed so much.

All I've ever wanted was her forgiveness so I can have a second chance and be a good dad for once.

"It's okay Max, ssh, everything's going to be okay…" I said to her, still hugging her. She let go of me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, Jeb, really thanks." She said, it's not much but it was all I needed.

"Dr. Batchelder! He's crashing!" Crap.

I ran over to Fang's side and picked up the paddles once again, "100 people, stand back, and clear!"

He's stable again, Jesus Fang.

What have you been through?

Max POV

I heard Fang's heart monitor nearby, and I knew it was Fang's.

The flock and I shared a look, before they all burst out crying, even Iggy. Stay strong Max, stay strong, I said to myself over and over in my head.

I got up and slowly walked to the room I saw them headed to with Fang.

"100! Stand back, and clear!" I heard Jeb say, his back was turned to me, and I saw him push paddles onto Fang's chest.

Nothing.

I started crying, but couldn't move.

What if Fang didn't make it out of this one? I wouldn't be able to live, I just wouldn't, life would never be the same.

"250! Stand back, and clear!" I heard Jeb say once more, I'm guessing that 250 and 100 meant a bigger power of whatever they do to make the heart pumping again.

He pushed the paddles onto Fang's chest again, nothing.

Nothing. This just could not be happening, it couldn't.

I started crying once again, which has been happening a lot lately, why Fang? Why is it always Fang?

"C'MON FANG! 300! STAND BACK, AND CLEAR!" I heard Jeb yell to Fang and to his team working around him.

He pushed the paddles onto Fang…

And the slightest heart beat came out.

Thank God.

That doesn't mean I stopped crying though, nope, I was still hysterical.

And, honestly, I needed a hug. Everyone needs one once in a while.

And I can also actually say, I'm thankful Jeb was here.

I actually cried into Jeb's chest, now I find that weird considering 2 months ago I still hated his guts.

Jeb was comforting me, and was actually working pretty well.

How can you hate a guy that just saved your husbands life?

I spoke too soon, because as soon as I thought that, Fang's heart monitor made a steady beep again.

Really? Just really?

I was crying really hard again, why must this always happen?

"100 people, stand back, and clear!" I heard Jeb say, his heart monitor made the steady beeping sound.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

I walked back to the flock, they looked at me waiting for answers, but I was speechless, I couldn't say anything, I was too shaken up.

I sat on my chair, brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on me knees and just stared off into space, thinking.

After a few minutes, Iggy walked over to me and sat next to me.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I faced his sightless eyes and told him basically everything that happened. He just nodded along most of the time, taking it all in, Fang was a big-brother to him, if anything happened to him, he would be devastated.

I yawned and put my head on his shoulder and eventually fell asleep.

I was woken up by Jeb, "Max, I need to talk to you and the flock." Was all he said and I was up.

He sounded really serious, which scared me.

I woke up the flock and gathered them around Jeb. I gestured my hand that told Jeb to tell us what he was going to say. He just nodded.

"So, Fang, crashed on us 4 times last night, we were able to stabilize him for each and everyone, we stitched him up, gave him your blood, and he should be fine," He said and I smiled, "But the thing is, he's not fine, he was a temperature of 110 degrees Fahrenheit, is really pale, and is just plain sick. Max? Do you remember what the hell he was injected with, like the color or anything?" He asked me.

"It was a blue liquid thingy. I saw that Sam had more in his pockets." I said.

"Okay, Fang is going to have to stay with us for a while, we need to do tests, and not the type we usually do, we need to figure out what disease he was injected with, and soon, or else…he could die. Right now, he is in a coma. It is probably better that way, considering that if he was awake, the pain would be unbearable." He said.

"So, we have to stay in the school until you figure out what's wrong with Fang?" Nudge clarified.

"Yeah, pretty much, we'll set up beds in his room if you like." Jeb suggested.

"Yeah, if it's not too much to ask." I said, when the hell did I get so polite?

"Nothing is too much to ask for you guys." He said before getting up and walking into some testing room, probably to look at Fang's blood or something.

"Can we see him?" Gazzy asked me.

"Uh, sure, remember he's in a coma so he won't be awake." I reminded everyone.

We all huddled into his room slowly; Fang was sitting in a hospital gown on, with an IV drip next to him.

"I heard that even if people are in comas, they can hear what's going on around them. Sick huh?" Iggy said.

"Yeah, that is actually pretty cool." I said, trying to get the flock upbeat.

Jeb walked in, "He looks so peaceful doesn't he? It must be nice for a change."

I smiled at him, "Wait, is this thing contagious?" I asked him, my smile fading off my face.

"I walked in just to tell you guys that. All I found it is that it's not contagious, it's in his bloodstream and can only be passed on through other ways, kind of like AIDS."

Well, that didn't make anyone feel better.

Jeb realized this and said, "Hey, anybody want breakfast? The cafeteria is open and there's tons of food."

The whole flock smiled, including me, and besides Fang.

"I'll show you," Jeb said as we all filed out of Fang's room.

I stayed back for a minute, and just watched my Fang, as pale as a ghost.

"Hey Fang, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but please get better soon, I love you." I said and kissed his lips.

I hope he heard that, when he wakes up maybe he'll tell me he heard me.

That is…

If he does wake up at all.

**AN: And that is that, thank you very much, I'm here all week!**

**Sorry. Always wanted to say that :)**

**Anyways…**

**Thanks for reading and…**

**You know the drill.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Yo people of the Fanfiction World! This is chapter 24 and it's really long. I'm really proud of myself at the moment…I updated like 4 times in 3 days. :)**

**And here, we, go. (hehe I'm the joker…)**

**Chapter 24**

Jeb POV

I've tried and tried, but I can't figure out what the hell Fang was stabbed with. Even my team of scientists couldn't find a single thing that led to a conclusion.

And, by the looks of it, he's just getting worse and worse.

There's not much else we can do at this point, whatever he was even stabbed with would've spread throughout his whole body by now.

This sucks.

I would ask the director, but it will only get the rest of the flock severely hurt. I can't let that happen.

I am standing in Fang's room right now, alone. The flock is getting some breakfast in the cafeteria. I'll tell them as soon as they get back; we have no idea how long Fang will be able to live.

I sat down on the chair next to Fang, and took his hand in mine.

I looked at his closed eyes, I've known him for so long, I've been so close to him, and I messed it all up for stupid money.

Now he may never know that I actually do care about him, that I actually love him as a son.

"Fang, listen, there's a chance you won't make it out of this, I'm not sure if you can hear me or not, but I'm going to talk to you anyway. Well, me and my team of scientists tried all night, the whole freaking night, and still found nothing about what you were stabbed with. You're just getting worse and worse, and we don't know how long you'll last. I'm really sorry Fang, I really am. I'll keep on trying to find out the answer to this whole thing, I'm going to tell the flock, just incase though. I'll keep on trying Fang, I'll try until the time you die, but until then, be strong Fang. You can make it out of this, stay strong." I said before dropping Fang's hand and heading for the door.

I hesitated, and took one long look at Fang, and walked out the door.

I heard Max's voice faintly down the hall…

How can I tell the flock when I can barely tell myself?

Max POV

The flock and I made our way down the hall towards Fang's room.

We just finished rating breakfast in the cafeteria; it was pretty good actually, well good for scientists that have an unbearable joy of torturing us.

We were all laughing having a good time, when we saw Jeb come out of Fang's room, with his head hung low.

"Jeb? What's wrong?" Angel asked sweetly.

He sighed, "Guys, we need to talk."

Iggy and I shared a look that simply said 'oh shit.'

Jeb gestured his hand towards Fang's room, which we all walked into, I sat on the bed next to Fang, while everyone else sat on the couches surrounding it.

Jeb picked up a chair and placed in right in the middle of all of us and sat down. He put his hands on his knees and was staring at the ground again.

"We weren't able to find anything, anything at all about what Fang was injected with," He started and I stopped breathing, "He just seems to be getting worse, and we don't know how much time he has left. I'm sorry."

No.

This can't be happening, it just can't. Fang can't die. I wouldn't be able to live. It just cannot happen.

My heart started pumping rapidly, and I couldn't breathe.

I got up from the bed and grabbed Jeb by the shirt, "Do something! You're just going to let him die? Do something…please…" I said and started crying into Jeb's chest again.

Is it me or has this been happening a lot?

"Max –" He couldn't find the right words to say, "Max, I'll keep on trying to find out what's wrong with him, I really am, until his time comes, I will keep on looking for the cure." He finished, and I just cried more.

"If I were you guys, I would say your goodbyes, just incase, I'm pretty sure he can hear everything you say, so make it good." Jeb said as I let go of him and walked back over to Fang.

I didn't even notice Jeb left; I was memorizing Fang, and everything about him.

I noticed his heart monitor was even fainter then yesterday, I realized that I may never see Fang's beautiful onyx eyes again, so dark, almost black.

I sniffled, and sat up, "Okay guys, we'll say our goodbyes one at a time." I said ushering my flock out of Fang's room and back to the waiting room.

I wiped my eyes, and saw Nudge on Iggy's lap, crying on his shoulder, as Iggy was patting her back, crying himself, and kissing her temple.

I couldn't help but smile a little, they reminded me of Fang and I when we were first going out.

I also remembered that Fang and I caused them to be happy together, and I couldn't help but smile more.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" I said, trying to be strong for my flock, and failing miserably.

Angel wiped her eyes, and said, "I will, I'll tell you when I'm done." And walked away, into Fang's room.

All I did was remember, remember all the amazing times I had with Fang, and more importantly, our wedding day.

Angel POV

I walked into Fang's room, and looked at my dying older brother.

I could still read his mind, the only thing on it was pain and Max, and I can't listen to his pain anymore, I just can't.

I walked over to his bed and sat on it, I took his hand, and kissed his cheek.

I know he can hear us, before he was actually thinking about the speech Jeb made, so now I guess it's my turn.

"Hey Fang, I just want to say goodbye to you one final time, no one knows if your going to survive, they can't find what stupid Sam stabbed you with. Fang, just know, you were an amazing older brother, and you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you. All the times you put up with me and my stupid ideas of taking over the flock. I would never do it better than you or Max. I'm really going to miss you, and I'm going to ask you to do one thing for me. Give this disease the fight of its life, so it won't take yours." I kissed his cheek again and put his hand next to his side.

I walked out the door, crying again, how can you not?

"I'm done." I said as I walked back out and sat on the chair and cried on Max's shoulder, who was stroking my hair, crying as well.

"I'll go in next." My brother said as he got up and headed for the door.

Gazzy POV

I walked in, and just realized how pale Fang actually looked. I didn't notice it before because I didn't think anything of it.

I walked over to his bed and sat down on it and just looked at my older brother.

"Fang, I can't believe this is happening. Angel told me you can hear everything we are saying, so I know you're somewhere in there. Well, Fang, you've been an amazing older brother, you really have. And why all this crap always happens to you? No idea. I always thought that you would make it out of this though, your Fang, invincible Fang, he could take on anything and leave with just a scratch. I guess nobody can be invincible. But, I'm really going to miss you man, I really am." I said as I let the tears finally escape from my eyes, and took a long look at Fang.

He looked paler than before, but you can never be sure.

I sighed and walked out of his room and into the waiting room.

"Next."

"I'll go…" Nudge said, as she got off Iggy's lap and headed towards Fang's room, crying already on the way there.

Nudge POV

I was crying hysterically walking into the room. I just never thought one of us would go this way.

I walked next to Fang's bed and took his hand, it was cold. I started to cry more.

"I'm not going to make this much of a ramble since I can barely talk right now, but Fang, I'm really going to miss you, the whole flock is going to miss you. I love you Fang; you were the best older brother a girl could ask for. It's going to be really weird without you around us anymore, even if you don't talk much, you just being there adds so much to everything. I can't believe this is happening, and I don't think anybody can. Fang, I love you, and I will always remember our days with the hawks. I will always remember." I kissed his cheek and ran out the door crying hysterically again.

I ran right into Iggy and hugged him tight, making his shirt all wet with my tears.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay…" He whispered in my ears over and over again.

I nodded into his chest, and he nodded towards Fang's door.

Good luck Ig, I thought was he walked to his door.

Iggy POV

I walked towards Fang's room and opened the door.

I heard the faint beep of a heart monitor, and walked to where I though his bed was.

"Wow, man, I never thought it would come down to this. You actually aren't going to make it out of this one, how can we let this happen? If you were awake you'd be telling me not to blame myself, but I will anyway. That's just me. This is just…unbelievable, like really though. Nothing is going to be the same after this, nothing. You have no idea how much of an impact you were on all of us, even Gazzy and Angel. Your heart monitor beep just got a little fainter, and I can't stand it. Fang, you can get through this, you got this man. Bye Fnick. I'll really miss you a lot."

I headed back towards the door, and hesitated before walking out of it.

Stay strong for the flock Iggy, stay strong, I said to myself over and over again.

I walked over to Max and tapped her shoulder twice.

"Okay, Ig." She said and got up towards the door.

How could we let this happen?

Max POV

I walked into my husbands room, walked over to the bed and sat down and laid with him.

I played with his silky hair for a little while, before I started crying again.

"Fang, please, you said that you'd never leave me, don't leave me, please don't." I cried harder onto his chest.

"Please Fang, please."

I took his hand and let all the tears escape my eyes and fall onto the palm of his hand.

"I won't be able to do anything without you Fang, I love you more the Earth and air, don't you understand that? Please don't leave me…just please, stay with me. I won't be able to live without you, you are my soul mate, and soul mates stay together forever." I cried more.

"We will always be together Max." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and stared into those deep brown onyx eyes I love.

"Fang."

Fang POV

I could hear everything everyone was saying, it was breaking my heart. How can I, the emotionless brick wall, make people so upset?

Forget the pain Fang, and listen to your wife.

I had to say that to myself the whole time, pain is just a message, pain is just a message.

Jeb had that drilled in our brains.

Wait…did I just feel something on the palm of my hand?

I felt more drops of what seemed like water hit the palm of my hand, and I was able to open my eyes to see my gorgeous Max holding my hand and crying on it.

"And soul mates stay together forever." She finished.

"We will always be together Max." I said.

How am I alive exactly…? A few minutes ago I was pretty sure I was going to die any second.

Max looked up at me, not believing that I just talked.

I stared at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Fang." She said, not taking her eyes off me.

"…Max…" I said as an un bearable pain took over me again.

I screamed in pain.

"JEB!" Max called.

"M-Max." I made out.

"Fang, it's okay, I'm going to get Jeb, he's going to make you all better." She kissed me and ran out of the room calling Jeb's name.

I grabbed the sheets of the bed in a death grip, breathing quickly through my clenched teeth.

Max came back in with Jeb right on her tail.

"What the hell…?" Jeb said as more pain coursed through me.

**AN: Another evil cliffhanger! Mwahaha.**

**Sorry this chapter was so depressing but yeah, it had to be.**

**So you know what to do.**

**Review!**

**Hehe that rhymed…**

**Well anyways….**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm giving you guys permission to yell at me, but yeah, I've been busy. But that's no excuse! Well, here's chapter 25! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

Max POV

Okay, so, what the hell is happening?

I honestly don't get it…one minute I'm crying on Fang's hand, and the next minute he's alive…

A little help please?

_That's exactly it Maximum._

Wow, I'm actually really glad the voice is here right now. _What the hell is happening Voice?_

_Well, Maximum, as you said, you were crying onto Fang's palm, correct?_

_Yeah…I don't see how that has anything to do with anything…_

_Listen to me Maximum, what did you say to Fang before he came back to life?_

_Uh, '__I won't be able to live without you, you are my soul mate, and soul mates stay together forever', I believe…_

_Exactly Maximum, you see, because of you're 2% bird, as you might know, birds find one mate for life, well you just admitted Fang was yours, you finally realized it for real, so some new powers for you, and for Fang, kicked in, so now, if the other one of you is mortally injured, your tears can save the others life. Now, you're very lucky this time, for if you didn't figure it out sooner, Fang would be dead. But, Fang is not completely healed, which is why you must tell Jeb this information and he may be able to find whatever Sam stabbed Fang with. Great job for now Maximum, Fang is stable._

Well, that was a little bit of information…

_Uh, okay Voice, get back to you later I guess…_

_Goodbye Maximum and good luck._

So, let me get this straight, now Fang and I could save each others lives? By just crying on them?

I can't decide to be happy or weirded out.

For now, I'm just going to be happy and worry about it later. Okay, now tell Jeb…

Oh, while having this mental conversation, Fang was seething in pain. Okay get Jeb, get Jeb.

"JEB!" I called out.

"M-Max." Fang managed.

"Fang, it's okay, I'm going to get Jeb, he's going to make you all better." I said as nicely as I could, I kissed him, and then ran out of the room calling for Jeb.

Nothing.

I ran to the cafeteria, maybe he was in there, it wasn't very far so I was there in a matter of seconds.

Sure enough, Jeb was in there.

"Jeb! Fang! Come! NOW!" I said, not wanting to waste any time.

He looked up towards me and immediately got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

I ran back towards Fang's room with Jeb hot on my tail.

We walked back in as Fang was still in so much pain it hurt to look at him.

"What the hell…?" Jeb said as he ran over to Fang's side.

"Jeb…" I said gesturing my hand to make him come towards me.

"Wha-what?" He said, out of breath. Wow, he got old, we barely ran anywhere and he's out of breath.

I explained exactly what the Voice said, Jeb nodded along taking it all in, he looked confused at some parts, but how can you not be?

"He said for now, though, that Fang is stable, and that you need to figure out what the hell Sam stabbed him with."

"Okay…I'm going to give Fang some, well a lot, of morphine, don't let the whole flock come in at once…one or two at a time."

I nodded as Jeb walked out of the room and towards what seemed to be something like his office.

I walked back to the waiting room to find the whole flock asleep during that whole scene, except for one flock member.

Our blind pyromaniac/cook, Iggy.

Nudge was sitting on his lap with her head on his shoulder, his hand looked like it was stroking her hair, he had a worried and confused look in his sightless eyes.

"What the hell happened?" He asked in a whisper tone.

"Too much to explain right now, but I'll tell you that Fang is alive…for now."

"Well that helps me a lot." He answered back sarcastically.

"Fine, get up, I don't want to wake the rest of the flock." I answered in a hushed tone.

"Ugh, fine." He said, gently picking Nudge up off him and sitting down in the chair he was just sitting in.

I walked him over to a corner where we wouldn't wake up the rest of the flock.

I'm not going to bore you with this whole speech again, so lets just leave it at a very confused Iggy.

I sighed, "To put it simply, I saved Fang's life by loving him…I guess."

"Oh." Iggy said brilliantly.

"Yeah…"

We walked into Fang's room to see him in pain…but at least not as much. As in, he can actually talk now. Yay.

"Hey Fang." I said softly.

"Yo." Was his genius answer.

"How're you doing?" Iggy asked.

"I've been better." He said adjusting himself to the pillows to make him more comfortable.

"So, were yo-" Iggy got cut off by Jeb running into the room with an old, what looked to be, file.

"Max, I know what's wrong with him." Jeb said.

"Well stop staring at me and tell us!" He was staring at me…kind of creeped me out.

"He has a type of blood poisoning, it's fairly old, and he stabbed Fang with it when it's at it's worst."

"Thanks Sam." I heard Fang mutter under his breath.

"I can't believe we all over looked it, it made perfect sense, he did stab it into your bloodstream," Jeb continued, "Fang has Septicemia. Now that we figured that out…all we need to do is find a treatment for it."

"I may be able to help you with that…" I heard a voice say from behind me. The voice of the director…the voice that I hoped I would never hear again.

I turned around to see her, holding a vile with the word Septicemia written around it.

"You see my dearest Max," the devils minion said, ",this is the only treatment for Septicemia in America. What if I were to just break it, right here, right now?" She said tossing it up in the air and catching it with her other hand.

"Don't you have anything better to do but bother me and my flock?" I said, trying to be strong.

"Oh Maxie, I would be quiet…or this drops." She said, nodding her head towards the vile.

"Don't believe her Max, she knows nothing about anything down here, how would she know if there was another vile or not." Jeb piped in.

"Didn't I say be quiet?" She yelled.

"You said nothing about me, now did you?" Jeb answered back.

"Max, just give your little Fangy up to us, then he, you and your flock will live."

"And you want me so bad because…" Fang added.

"You have no idea how much power you have Fang, you have no idea." She answered him.

"I'm not leaving anyone in my flock. Ever. How long will it take you to realize this?" I answered strongly.

"Wrong answer Max." She said not answering my question.

She looked me in the eyes and gave me an evil smirk before tossing the vile in the air.

**AN: I'm sorry I'm so evil, it's not my fault. Hehe…**

**But yeah, tell me what you think and review!**

**PM if you want to suggest anything or have any questions or just want to chat! I'm fine about that! Chatting is fun!**

**So, yeah.**

**I'll update when I can!**

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Okay, sorry I haven't updated, I wrote two chapters for my new Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction! Check it out if you like PJ&O. :D So, on with the story!**

_Last Chapter: She looked me in the eyes and gave me an evil smirk before tossing the vile in the air. _

**Chapter 26**

Max POV

All of us shouted 'NO!' at the same time.

I was about to jump for it, it probably wouldn't have done anything though considering it was only a small freaking toss and she was all the way on the other side of the room.

Anyway, I was _about_ to jump for it, but a very tall, cooking, pyromaniac, beat me to it.

And the weirdest part about it…he actually caught it…

Iggy POV

I gulped as she tossed the vile in the air, or the vile that kept Fang alive.

I felt energy pour into me like a waterfall, I felt it going through my veins, I guess you can call it an adrenaline rush, I have no idea.

I was standing next to Max while all this was taking place, and we were across the room from where the director was standing.

I all of a sudden, just jumped, and basically flew to the other side of the room, without using my wings.

While I was doing that little gliding-flying thing, I opened my eyes…and was able to see.

I can't get excited about this right now, I told myself as I saw (it feels really good to say I saw something) the vile right above my head.

I reached up and grabbed it, kicked the director in the stomach making her let out a big breath of air.

I walked back to Jeb and handed him the vile and sat down on the couch in Fang's room.

I was really tired all of a sudden; you know how it felt before, all the energy pumping in to me? Now it's like the complete opposite, all of the power was draining out of me.

I put my head down, and let the blackness capture me in, before I closed my eyes again.

I was blind again.

I closed my sightless eyes, and drifted off into wonderful dream-land.

Max POV

Okay…what the hell?

Iggy just like flew across the room _without _his wings.

And now, he's passed out on the couch, without another word. I'll ask him when he wakes up.

For now though…

"Jeb, can we like give Fang that now before _she _gets up." I asked, the _she_ was the director.

"Yeah, I'll set up an IV for him." He said, leaving the room, most likely to get the supplies for the IV or whatever.

Might as well dispose of the garbage.

I guess when Iggy kicked her she hit her head on the wall behind her because she's knocked out as well.

I grabbed her hands and dragged her out of Fang's room and was walking through the waiting room when I noticed three people eyeing my curiously.

"Max, did you kill her…?" Nudge asked…looking at the way I was holding her probably.

"Uh, no. This is the director…I'm just going to bring her outside." I said.

"Okay then…" Gazzy said. Well said Gaz.

I nodded and left the kids as I brought her outside and left her by a tree somewhere in the nearby woods. I have no desire to go look for her one day so I made no desire to even remember where I left her.

I'm so kind aren't I?

Anyways, I walked back from the woods, and back inside and into the waiting room to find…no one.

After a quick panic attack, that I found out I'm actually famous for, I heard Nudge's motor mouth in Fang's room.

I filled with relief when I walked in to find my whole flock there and Jeb.

"Oh there's Max, now Iggy, you said that…you filled with energy and just got your eyesight back, then drained out of energy, lost your eyesight and passed out." Jeb asked Iggy.

"Yeah, that's about it." Iggy said nodding.

"Okay, so Iggy got his eyesight back?" I asked, still a bit confused.

"Yeah, only momentarily though." Fang added.

"Awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"To me, it sounds like some sort of like adrenaline rush type of thing, you probably just got a new power." Jeb said smiling.

"Well…cool I guess." Iggy said even though I could tell he was excited.

"Man, everybody's getting powers now." Nudge said after a moment of silence.

"I guess it's just that time of age." Jeb said.

"Jeb, we are getting new powers, not hitting puberty." I said which caused the flock to laugh and Fang to do that weird chuckle thing that I love.

I was looking around the room when I noticed the IV thing in Fang's arm. Fang is going to be fine, the flock's fine, Jeb is actually being kind, life is actually good for the flock.

Which usually means something's up.

Which there is.

**AN: Sorry it's so short…another filler chapter thingy.**

**So, yeah, I'll update as soon as I can, PM with any ideas and whatnot.**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Oh. My. Gosh. I'm shaming myself right now for not updating in like, literally, forever. I seriously hate myself right now. I give you all permission to hate me with a passion, but here is the chapter you've been waiting for, for forever. I AM SO SORRY! But here's chapter 27! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 27**

Max POV

"So, what do we do now…?" we had no house, or anywhere to go at all honestly. I looked over at Fang, it's been a few hours and we took out the IV. He was looking completely better. Jeb yelled at him to stay in bed though, Fang refused, being Fang, but still.

Wait…- JEB!

I never thought I'd say – well think – this but… what if we lived with Jeb? I mean, I don't completely trust the guy, but he just helped save the love of my life's well, life.

It'd be a bit pushy though, it's not like you walk up to your dad who you hated for many years and is just like, "Hi Dad! Can my family of mutant bird teenagers come and take up your entire living space? Okay thanks!"

Yeah, didn't think so.

While arguing with myself (that statement is a bit weird…) whether to ask Jeb or not, Fang woke up from his nap Jeb made him take. It was either that or drugs to make him sleep, you know us with needles, so guess which Fang chose?

His eyes fluttered for a second until they opened completely. He turned his head over and saw me on the couch and smiled one of those rare Fang smiles that make the world stop turning.

I smiled gently, "Hey."

Fang replied, "Yo."

"How are you feeling?" I asked walking off the couch and closer to his bed.

"Well, for once in my life, I actually don't feel like crap. It's a Christmas miracle." He said with a smirk.

"It's July."

"What? You never heard of Christmas in July? Gosh Max." He said feigning anger. He crossed his arms and turned the other way.

I laughed, "No, I have, I just didn't think that you're little birdbrain knew about it."

"If I have a birdbrain you have a birdbrain."

"Not true."

"True."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"NO!"

"Just face the facts Max… yes."

"No. The way I see it – " He cut me off with a long passionate kiss, he started to pull back, but I pulled him forward. And right there, in a hospital, we had a make-out session.

There may be some kids or whatever out there reading this, so details aren't the best idea in my opinion.

Anyway, so, there we are, Fang and I, making out, oblivious to the fact that the whole flock was in the doorway, watching.

Nudge looked at us as if we were gods and yelled, "AWWW!"

While Gazzy looked completely disgusted, along with Jeb… that's freaking awkward, my dad was watching me make out? Cue the shudder.

Angel, looked like Nudge and Gazzy put together. Poor confused little girl.

While Iggy was in the front, smiling like the idiot he is, shaking his head, "Jeb, I think you should be expecting grandkids soon!"

Fang sent him an evil death glare, while I sent mine. I swear he flinched. I mean, me and Fang's glares are vicious alone, but together? You'd wish you were in the movie _The Shining. _

Fang cleared his throat, "How's the weather?"

The flock burst out laughing like there's no tomorrow, even Jeb was laughing. See, that's what's awesome about the flock, the littlest things make us happy, we learned to not take things for granite. You never know what you got until it's gone.

That thought brought me back to my previous thought which was thinking to ask Jeb about thinking to let us stay with him.

That was one of the weirdest sentences I ever said in my life.

But, anyway, it's not like we're just going to live here, and with Fang's condition, well he's not completely better, he will be completely back to normal in about a week. I don't want to take any chances with him flying though; you never know what could happen.

I continued thinking many things like that when my stomach growled, really loudly, I must say. I then realized that I haven't eaten in more than a day.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat." I said exiting Fang's room and heading for the cafeteria.

I got there without anyone trying to kill me, which is a good start I suppose. Luckily, there was no one on line, so I just took a tray and made my way to the buffet. Just as I was about to take a spoonful of this delicious smelling soup/stew type of thing, something touched my shoulder.

Me, being the smooth person I am, turned around and kicked Jeb across the room. I covered my hand over my mouth and went to go help him.

"Oh my gosh! Jeb I'm so sorry!" I said trying to help him up.

He laughed, "I'm actually proud you did that, you actually learned something from me."

I gave out a small chuckle, "So, why did you follow me here? Kind of stalkerish if I do say so myself."

Jeb sighed, "Do you have any place to stay Max?" He said in a very serious tone.

It was then my turn to sigh, "Well, not really, I mean, we could always stay at my mom's but…"

"Don't say anything more, you're now living with me."

I looked straight into his eyes, looking to see if I could actually trust him and live with him, but if the flock had no other choice then to be on the run again. Well, for the good of the flock… "I'd love to."

Wait, did those words just come out of my mouth? 'I'd love to.' What the hell was I saying? Jeb looked just as confused as I was, but just took it as it was, "Okay, We could leave tonight or tomorrow, whenever."

"Well, would Fang be okay with tonight? I mean, health reasons and all?" I said studying him.

"He should be fine, just when we get there he needs to rest, so force him to, Fang will only listen to me for so long."

I laughed knowing this was completely true, "Um, okay sure, I'll go tell the flock." I said scurrying out.

How do I tell them? I mean, it seems like he's finally changed, or maybe he was changed the whole time after all but I never accepted his trust.

But will the flock trust him, which is the major thing, I'm not going through with this if it's not okay with every single member of the flock.

That's when I realized…

I _still_ never ate anything.

**AN: Again, I AM SO SORRY! But, I did finally update, and I've been really busy lately, you have no idea, but yeah, if I don't update in a while, PM me and you can be all like, 'DUDE! FREAKING UPDATE!'**

… **Sometimes everyone needs a friendly reminder. :)**

**So, anyways…**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: YES! I actually didn't take a month to update! :D Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 28**

Max POV

"WHAT?" They all shouted in unison. Oh, I just told them we were living with Jeb for a bit, they took it really well.

"Okay, JEB? You mean the Jeb that betrayed us?" Iggy asked, anger in his voice.

"What other Jeb is there? C'mon guys, he changed!" I said.

Fang said, "How do we know for a fact that he changed though? What if he just betrays us again?"

Ugh, I hate when he's logical, "Fang, I don't know, but we have to learn how to forgive and forget."

"Coming from the person that hated him since we were ten." Nudge added. Okay, that stung, Nudge was always the one on my side.

"Nudge, how would you feel if you discovered that your dad was a jerk who left you?" I said, getting angry.

"At least you got the chance to meet your dad! Or mom for that matter! The rest of us never met our parents except for Iggy! And we all know how well that went!" Nudge said, her voice rising with each word. Her eyes darted back and forth with anger.

I was about to say something, but just stood there, speechless.

"Okay guys! We all know that Jeb betrayed us, but does that mean he doesn't get a second chance? Everyone deserves a second chance whether they're a jerk or not! And Nudge, bringing on that parent thing had nothing to do with this problem but your own problem! You know that if you wanted to meet your real parents we would go right now! Max would let you stay with them as she did with Iggy! So, bringing that up was just stupid! Plus, if Jeb were to betray us again, who cares? It's Jeb! We know how to live on our own now; we've been doing for the past how many years! So everyone just SHUT UP!" The Gasman said.

Yeah, that's right, Gazzy, the second youngest member of the flock, giving words of wisdom.

I'm impressed.

The rest of us just stood there, gaping at him, in complete silence.

Strangely enough, Fang was the one to break the silence, "Please excuse me while I pick up my jaw from the floor."

Everyone let out a small chuckle thing that Fang usually does, while Gazzy looked at the floor embarrassed.

I let out a small laugh and put a hand on his shoulder, "No need to be embarrassed Gaz, you're completely right."

"Sorry Max…" Nudge said softly, finding interest in her nails.

"Its fine, but seriously guys, we really should consider staying with him." I said with sincerity and strength in my voice.

"And," Angel piped in, "I can read his thoughts, he's wanted a second chance with all of us, and he's not lying."

It was silent for a moment until Fang said, "I'm in." Everyone looked at him and I gave him a look of appreciation, which he sent back a look saying, 'No Prob.' I love how we can have complete conversations without saying a word, and the best part, it annoys the rest of the flock.

"If Fang's in, so am I." Angel said and smiled brightly at me.

"Me too," Gazzy said.

"I'm in if Gazzy's in." Iggy said staring at my chin, eh close enough.

We all looked at Nudge expectantly, she sighed dramatically, "Ugh, okay fine!"

After that we all sat around watching T.V. in Fang's room, I wasn't really paying attention to what we were watching, okay, that was an understatement of the century. I was staring at the T.V. but had no idea what was on. Too many things were on my mind, and before I knew it, I was having a brain attack.

I gave out a small yelp in pain as I got into a fetal position and cradled my head in my hands, rubbing circles on my temples.

I saw images flash by and didn't even have the chance to identify most of them, one I saw Fang with a face of sheer terror on it, which scared me to most. Fang was, well Fang, not afraid of anything. If something freaked him out that much, it must've been worse than anything we've ever went through.

As the headache, wow another understatement of the century, start to go away, I felt the strong arms I love wrapped around me, and started to hear comforting words coming from him.

_Voice? _I asked.

No response. Okay… That's really weird…

_You there? _I asked again.

Still no response.

Well, damn.

If only I could see the images he sent me slower so I could actually see what they were. It would make my life a little bit easier, but who am I kidding? My life was never easy since the day I was born.

So, what else is new?

Fang started rubbing soothing circles in between my wings, he knows I love when he rubs there, for some reason it calms me down and honestly, it just feels amazing.

I gradually felt better and better as the minutes went by, until I was able to open my eyes again.

The brightness of the light stung my eyes for a moment until I was able to see again, and I wasn't like blind or anything, just took a few second for my eyes to adjust.

I looked around for a minute to see my flock not there, I slowly turned my head to the back and saw Fang watching T.V. still rubbing circles on my back, which still felt very good.

Fang noticed me, "You okay? And the flock went early with Jeb to the house." He said looking right into my eyes. I nodded slightly, and even that agitated my head. I winced slightly from the pain, nothing I couldn't deal with.

I tried to say something, but Fang put a single finger on my lip, the universal way to say 'shut up!'

"Jeb gave me directions, he told me to carry you, even if you felt fine. So don't argue."

I was about to argue but Fang put his finger on my lips again, "Don't talk, you'll end up hurting your head, so like I said, _don't_ argue with me, I'm carrying you whether you like it or not." He said putting stress on the word 'don't'

He irritates me sometimes.

Suddenly I felt really tired and just wanted to go to sleep, I felt my eyelids get droopy, and started to sink down.

Fang noticed and laid me down correctly on the bed, covering me in a blanket before taking a chair and sitting next to me.

He grabbed my hand and continued watching whatever was on T.V. and I drifted off into wonderful unicorn and pink fluffy cloud dream-land.

Just kidding, I despise unicorns and the color pink.

But I did go to sleep.

**AN: Well, that's that. Chapter 28! Woo!**

**Sorry I had to add the argument with the flock, but I just had to, family's don't **_**always **_**get along.**

**I would know :P**

**So anyways, I'm continuing trying to update quicker again considering now I have a bit more time.**

**Last but not least…**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Yo people! Okay so that greeting wasn't really me-ish. So it felt really awkward saying that, its Tawny's thing, she says yo, I don't. Sorry for that mini rant, didn't mean to get all Nudge on you.**

**Nudge: HEY!**

**Me: You know it's true.**

**Nudge: Well, ugh, fine.**

**Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 29**

Max POV

When I woke up, I was in the air, but my wings weren't open. I opened them, or at least tried to, on instinct. But something was in my way. That thing that was in my way just happened to be Fang, he was holding my bridal style and we were soaring through the air.

Fang's eyes were intense and serious as we were flying, like he was thinking really hard about something, and I had no idea what which kind of worried me a little. I studied his face, his jaw was set (which also means he's either angry or thinking… I'll go with the thinking theory), and his wings were pushing forward with such force that he barely had to flap at all.

He looked down at me as I was eyeing him curiously, he shook his head and let out a small smile simply saying: I'm fine, nothing's wrong.

I eyed him for another second before dismissing the thought; I'll ask him later when we get to Jeb's or something. If it was really serious he would tell me. But then again… do I seriously need to mention the beach fiasco again? I think not.

"You can let me down now." I said to him over the wind.

He thought for a moment before saying, "hmm, nope."

"Fang, let me down." I said with authority.

"I already said no." He said and winked. I sighed, "Fang, c'mon."

"C'mon where?" He said eyeing me curiously as I did before.

I sighed, again, but louder this time, "Fang let me down! Now!"

"Max, I'm not letting you go."

"I can fly on my own now…"

"Your point is…?" He said with a mischievous grin. I mean really, Fang, a grin? What kind of world has this turned in to?

I finally gave up, actually pretty tired, which is weird considering I was just asleep for God knows how long. Plus, it's not like I did much the past few days.

Fang pointed, "That's the house – well more like mansion." I looked to where he was pointing and saw a HUGE house, wait what Fang said, _mansion_, with what looked like acres of land surrounding it. I guess being in evil scientist pays good money. That's good to know.

I was speechless as Fang circled us and finally landed in the front yard, Fang set me down gently as the rest of the flock poured out. Angel and Gazzy ran out and by the looks of it, they were racing each other. While Nudge and Iggy were taking their time and holding hands while walking over.

Iggy whispered something in Nudge's ear that made her giggle and blush. He then kissed her on the cheek, I wonder what he said.

"Max! Fang!" Angel said as she was beating her brother to us. I glanced at Fang and saw him smiling slightly, its hard not to, I mean we're older and stuff now, but she's still so adorable!

She finally got to us, "Hey," Se started panting, "You guys got the biggest guest room, I told Jeb you should because you've always been our parents basically so you deserve the biggest room and stuff."

I nodded my head smiling, "Thanks Ange, can you show us where our room is?"

"Yup," She replied taking my hand and Fang's hand and leading us into the house.

It. Was. HUGE! When you first walk in, there's a beautiful and shiny hardwood floor, and the ceiling is so high I could probably fly in it if a huge glass chandelier wasn't there. Then if you look straight forward once you walk in the door, there's a huge staircase that's like the one Cinderella lost her slipper on. Not really but it was pretty close, just not as many stairs.

My breath was caught in my throat as Angel led us up the stairs; I was too stunned to even look at how Fang was reacting. I could only imagine it was exactly like me.

"Where's Jeb?" I asked, finally able to talk again. She led us around yet another corner.

"Work. He works all the time so this house is basically ours." She replied, "And, right here." She said while opening a door.

Our room was amazing, Fang was probably disappointed it wasn't all black, oh well for him. There was a light hardwood floor, and on the side of the room was a huge window where you can see for what looks like miles. The walls are a beautiful blue/green type of color, and on the ceiling there's a huge skylight, Fang and I could use that to sneak out at night for a midnight flight.

The bed was also a blue/green color, only lighter than the wall color. There was also a desk on the side of the room; it was a tan/white type of color while on the other side of the room was a flat screen T.V.

I looked over at Fang, and even thought it isn't black, I could tell he absolutely loved it. It's kind of hard not to if you think about it.

I decided to try out the bed; I slowly walked over to it and gently lay down. Oh, my gosh was it comfortable. If Iggy hadn't called us for lunch at that moment I would've been out cold by now.

I followed Fang out the door as we made our way back down stairs and in to the kitchen, which was also amazing. We all sat at the granite island in the middle of the kitchen and waited for Iggy to hand us our food. He made hamburgers and hot dogs, yum. I think Nudge can agree that it's much better than cooked rat.

"Max, we can eat and watch T.V. in the lounge room." Nudge said, "And don't worry, I asked Jeb before if we can eat in there, we can."

I nodded, "As long as it was okay with Jeb, want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah!" Gazzy said.

"Okay, what movie?"

"OH! Twilight!" said Nudge.

"No."

"Bu- "

"I refuse to watch Twilight or anything related to it."

"Fine…"

Iggy and Fang looked at each other before screaming, "DIE HARD!"

Men.

"No guys, and Nudge and Angel would hate it anyway."

They both sighed dramatically and sat back down.

"How about Avatar?" Gazzy suggested.

Hmm, Avatar, I liked that movie, "Yeah that sounds good."

"Seriously? We're watching the thing with the guy with the air…" Iggy said gesturing his hands about something with air.

"No Ig, that's Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is the James Cameron one I think… right?" Nudge said.

"Yup, the one with the blue people with tails."

"Oh…" Fang said with realization on his face.

We all settled in the lounge room, which was even more amazing than my room I must say. There were 3 couches, all super fluffy and comfortable, surrounding the biggest T.V. I've ever seen.

Angel was just popping in into the DVD player as Iggy came in with 4 bowls of popcorn, he settled in one of the couches next to Nudge, how he knew where she was, I'll never know.

Angel and Gazzy were on one couch, Iggy and Nudge were on the other, and Fang and I were in a separate one as well. I settled next to Fang and rested my head on his shoulder; he automatically put in arm around me and pulled me a little closer.

The movie then just started.

I looked up at Fang and smiled, and he smiled back. I looked over to Angel and Gazzy who were so absorbed in the movie even though it just started. I then looked at Nudge and Iggy who were talking so quietly not even I could hear. She blushed scarlet red before kissing him, full on the lips, which I guess he did not expect considering he even blushed a bit. It was so nice to see the flock actually happy for a change.

I could get used to this.

**AN: So there you have it! That is chapter 29! Sorry anybody who liked Twilight or whatever, Max just doesn't seem like the type of person to like a movie like that…**

**And also, Avatar is like one of my favorite movies of all time. Highly recommended.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This chapter was brought to you by the letters 'R-E-V-I-E-W'.**

**Listen to Elmo and REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: So, I would just like to say….**

**WOO! 30 CHAPTERS! SUCCESS!**

**Ahem…**

**Fang: Yeah, that wasn't weird at all.**

**Me: Well you would know, you're the expert on weird.**

**Fang: *death glare***

**Me: IM TELLING MAX!**

**Fang: Sorry!**

**Me: *runs to tell Max anyway***

**Fang: I'm so dead. I'll tell you how it turns out after this chapter…crap.**

**Chapter 30**

Max POV

We've been staying at Jeb's for about a week now, and honestly? It's been pretty great. Plus, Jeb is barely here, which makes things better for us, worse though for the poor mutant he's probably torturing.

Ugh, enough with the negative thinking…

"Max!" Nudge called from downstairs. See, I literally just woke up and was just laying in bed thinking, not wanting to get up one bit. Don't always get what you want I guess.

I quickly got out of bed and ran down the stairs to where Nudge was. Everyone else was still asleep. Nudge was the first one to wake up today, which is weird considering Fang is usually the first awake. Oh well.

I walked in to the kitchen groggily with a slight head rush from getting up and running so quickly down here to find Nudge completely fine.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, "Yeah Nudge?"

"Jeb left a note for us…" She said unsurely, probably thinking the same thing I was thinking.

He left us again.

She handed me to note, I told her to go get the rest of the flock to read it out loud to them as well. Everyone deserved to hear what this double-betrayer has to say.

After a few more minutes of sitting with the letter in my hand, still not reading it, as the rest of the flock sleepily made their way into the kitchen as well. Fang sent me a glance simply saying "What's wrong?" as if there was concern in it. I sent him one right back saying "One minute." He nodded simply and dropped it.

They all sat on the seats on the island where I stood on the other side, letter in hand. Once I got all their attention, they looked at me curiously. I held up the letter, everyone looked at it then at me, "From Jeb." Was all I said.

Everyone gasped and Fang's eyes widened.

"Well, did you read it yet?" Gazzy asked innocently.

"Nope, I was waiting for you guys." I said opening the envelope that said _Flock_ written on the front.

Everyone anticipated as I began reading the letter,

_Flock-_

_Listen Flock, I had to leave you guys, for your own safety. I know you guys will just have one more reason to hate me and probably think that I left just because I don't like you guys or just didn't want to be by you. Because neither is true at all._

_The School, actually, _all _the Schools are planning your extermination. Those mini-armies you faced, they're nothing compared to what else they have. You need to leave, right now they know where you are – I swear I said nothing to them – and will find you and kill you._

_They're starting the extermination in exactly one week. That gives all of you one week to go to all the Schools in America. (I put a map in the envelope of all the Schools) Each School is filled with experiments, you need to get them all out of each of the four Schools and blow up the entire thing, scientists in there or not. It may sound morbid but what needs to be done will be done. Understand that._

_Remember, you only have one week. One week to do all this. Or all of you will die._

_This Maximum, is what you have to do to save the world._

_Good Luck._

_- Jeb_

I looked at each member of the flock, each of their faces held the same expression – even Fang - … terrified.

We all took once look at each other, no one talking, not a single word. I would've enjoyed it if my whole world didn't just come crashing down on me. I have one week to save the world… and if I don't, we die.

Fang saw what I was thinking as I gulped, "Max, you're not in this alone. I'm not leaving your side no matter what happens during the next week." I nodded slowly, still thinking of all the things that could go wrong. We could all be dead within a week… just like that.

Iggy nodded, "Neither am I, we stick together, no matter what."

"I'm not doing anything without you guys, once a flock, always a flock." Nudge added.

Gazzy and Angel nodded along. Angel said, "We're together on this one Max."

It was silent for a moment before Gazzy chirped in, "Plus, now I'll get to use all the bombs I wanted to sooo many times."

I smiled slightly, it lightened the tension. Iggy quickly high-fived Gazzy before putting an arm around his shoulders.

I picked up the envelope and looked inside and took out the map Jeb mentioned in the letter.

"Lets see… there's the one in Death Valley, which we all know of. There's also one in Montana, random much? One in Las Vegas… and one in Ohio. Great…all around America, this makes our week so much easier." I said, sarcasm dripping off each word.

Fang nodded, "We can do this guys." Only 5 words coming from this guy meant so much for all of us.

We all nodded and smiled slightly, getting a bit pumped up I guess.

"Lets pack some things in the backpacks we have, pack all the food we can fit, we're making no stops, just to sleep and that's it. We'll leave around noon. Earlier we start the better." I said ushering them out of the kitchen. Fang following me silently behind.

As soon as they were all out and about, doing what I told them to, I leaned back into Fang and immediately started sobbing. I couldn't help it; I can't be invincible Maximum Ride all the time. Fang understands this as he embraces me in a huge hug and rubs my back, in between my wings.

"Shh, shh," He said soothing me. He stopped rubbing my back and cupped my face in his big hands, making me look at him straight in the eyes, "We'll make it through Max, we always do don't we?" He smiled slightly, "I'll never leave you; I'll fight to the end, just as I know you will, and the rest of the flock. We stand together, always."

**AN: Okay, sorry to stop it right there, but…**

**INTENSITY!**

**I think we can all agree on that.**

**Fang: Well, turns out, I didn't die.**

**Me: yet.**

**Fang: That was welcoming.**

**Me: I try.**

**Fang: Would you get her off my back and REVIEW.**

**Me: Mwahahaha!**

**Fang: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hey people of the world! So, this is chapter 31, and I have many ideas for this new plot… mwahahaha!**

**By the way, I felt cool that in the last chapter I used the name of the story as the last sentence… I felt that that was awesome. :P**

**Call me weird, go ahead. I know I am and I'm proud!**

**I'll stop talking about my weirdness and let you guys read this chapter…**

**Chapter 31**

Max POV

I re-read the note for the about 15th time before putting it in the back in the envelope with the map. I put that in my back jeans pocket as I walked back into the kitchen to find Iggy packing a large backpack with tons of food that we could survive on for a while.

"Max?" He said looking from what he was doing.

"Yeah, it's me Ig." I sighed and sat down at the island. Iggy finished the last bit of it.

We sat for a moment in comfortable silence before Iggy lifted the bag, "Whew, this is heavy…" He thought for a moment, "FANG!" He yelled. Fang came into the kitchen form the living room. Iggy handed him the bad, "You can carry this one." Fang nodded.

I silently laughed, still not in a very peppy mood. I took the envelope out of my back pocket once more, but this time I looked at the map. We were closest the one in Death Valley, so might as well go there first.

It was almost noon and the rest of the flock filed into the kitchen as I announced, "Okay, first we're going to the one in Death Valley, it's not far, and it's the closest one." Everyone nodded, "Okay, so let's head out." I said pushing them all out the door.

We all took off one by one, I told Fang to lead and I'll take rear this time. I didn't even know where the School was from here, so makes sense, just follow the flock.

No one talked on the way there, it was only a half an hour flight, but it felt like only 5 minutes. I saw it coming in to view and called over the wind, "Guys! Let's land here! Make a plan!" They are turned around and nodded.

We all prepared for landing (great, now I sound like we're airplanes…) and hid in the woods to make suggestions of how to get all the experiments out and then blow it up.

We all sat in silence thinking of a plan before Nudge's hand shot up. Here we go. I nodded to her.

"Okay, well, this isn't really a plan, but something to like the start of plan, you know? Like we could use this idea first but then someone can add on to it and yeah. Anyways, my idea is… what if Angel mind controls the lady at the intercom to tell everyone to like go into a certain area… but then we like trap them there as we get all the experiments out. Then Iggy and Gazzy could set a bomb or whatever, because we all know they've been preparing for this and are probably hiding bombs in their underwear or something. But yeah, they set the bomb… then Fang or someone lets them out quickly, but runs away quick enough, then if the whitecoats get out in time, good for them, if they don't, well sucks to be them then."

We all stared at her in shock. That was an amazing plan. I looked at Fang and he nodded at me, agreeing that it was a really good idea. "Nudge, we're going through on your plan."

She looked excited and happy that she helped. I was proud of her, I taught her well. We all stacked out fists, our normal bed time thing, but it makes us feel better while we did that.

We all left the woods as if nothing happened and we were in the front of the School. I pulled Angel aside, "You know what to do sweetie?" I asked looking into her eyes. "Yup, I'll call you if anything goes wrong." She winked and turned and skipped towards to School: Place of Torture.

I watched her go and I turned to my left to see Gazzy murmur to Nudge, "How did you know we hide our bombs in our underwear?"

Nudge looked disgusted and just ignored him. I smiled slightly and Gazzy's confused face. I turned my attention back to Angel who just opened the front door and walked in. We waiting for her signal in silence before Fang said, "C'mon guys, it's clear." And we all walked towards the dreaded place.

Fang opened the door for all of us as we all walked in cautiously. I saw Angel peek her head out of a random room. "Guys!" She whisper yelled.

We all turned and softly ran to her, not trying to make any noise. "I didn't know how to lock it…" She said nodding to the double doors across the hall, "I sent them to the auditorium for a 'meeting'." She finished and I nodded.

"Here," Fang said picked a piece of a long metal rod. He put it through the door handles so they wouldn't open, at least not easily. "And Angel could just send them back in there if they finish early or whatever."

We turned around the corner to find the walls lined up with experiments. I leaned against a wall and hit my head on something. I turned around and saw a map of the whole School. There were exactly 6 wings, and the main hall where the front desk and auditorium are.

I had an idea to make things go quicker and most likely easier. "Okay guys," everyone turned around and circled around me, knowing I had an idea of some sort. "Okay, there's six wings in the School, there's also six of us, each of us go in each wings and let every experiment out of its cage and lead them all the main hall," I pointed to where we just were on the map. "Then we let the experiments go, Iggy and Gazzy do their thing, and we let the whitecoats out with some time to spare."

Everyone nodded, liking my idea. "Okay, I'll take wing one, Fang, you take wing two, Nudge take wing 3, Gazzy, wing 4, Angel wing 5, and Iggy, wing 6. Got it?" I asked, the all nodded once again, it's like we're all turning into Fang, "Okay, go!"

We all went our separate ways, I followed a sign showing me where wing one is. I walked in, and there weren't even that many experiments. Maybe 6? Yeah 3 on each wall. I hurried and unlocked all the cages, looking inside at the poor helpless things. I saw one tiger/human hybrid, he scratched my arm. I told him I was setting him free and he complied. I let all of them out, it didn't even look like most of these will even survive, but everyone deserves a chance.

They all followed me out of the wing and into the main hall. Nudge and Iggy were already there, the mutants they saved behind them. I brought the ones I rescued over to them and waiting for the others. Fang was the first one to come after me, then Angel, and finally Gazzy.

There were probably about 36 in all, around there. Fang and I led them out the door and told them to run off and never come back. You'd think I was in the Lion King or something.

We came back inside and immediately told Gazzy and Iggy to go set the bomb, they went to the heart of the School, which so happened to be in wing 3. Fang stood by the door where all the whitecoats were trapped.

Iggy and Gazzy came running back, "C'MON! WE ONLY HAVE ONE MINUTE!" and ran out the door. Fang quickly took the lock thing on the door as Angel probably called the meeting to a close. We all raced out of the School and immediately into the air, the safest place you could be.

Gazzy and Iggy were looking at Iggy's watch intently, excited masks plastered on their faces.

"10, 9, 8," they started counting down. By now whitecoats were running out of the building, the some that actually realized that there's a bomb, "7,6,5," I couldn't help but feel bad for them, "4,3,2," At least we got the experiments out, "1," Iggy's watch beeped.

BOOM!

It was the loudest thing I've ever heard, we watched as the mushroom cloud appeared and the School we were tortured at for so many years, was finally falling down, not able to hurt us anymore.

I smiled, realizing what we just did; we were just one step closer to saving the world.

That's when I thought of it, the one thing I didn't think of until now…

Jeb.

**AN: Sorry to make the ending so… sad I guess is the right word for it. But yeah, I think this is an important chapter because they defeated the School where they were tortured at and stuff.**

**So yeah, I'm running out of ways to tell you guys to REVIEW….**

**So, I'm just going to say it…**

**Here I go….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: So, hello people! I'm celebrating 50 Reviews! YAY! To congratulate who gave me why 50****th**** review…**

**Kathy! Congrats! And THANKS SO MUCH! By the way, your review actually meant a lot to me, so really, thank you so much. I love all the fans of this story and would love more people to read it. But really thank you, all the reviewers. I get really excited every time I see that I get a new review. It's actually pretty entertaining…at least my friends think so.**

**And I just realized that this became a very long AN, but again, thanks a ton Kathy for the 50****th**** review, and thanks to everyone else who has ever reviewed, even the people that don't review, (though I would like you to) thanks for even reading this story! It really does mean a lot, and one last final time…**

**THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 32**

Max POV

Well, I guess I forgot to keep my mental barrier up for the little mind reader. As soon as I thought about… Jeb… she gasped and immediately started sobbing. Everyone turned to look at her, with the same look on their faces, confusion.

Then they all looked at me, their eyes boring into me. I took a deep breath and mouthed 'Jeb'. They seemed to get it. Realization crossed each and every one of their faces as they turned back to the massacre that was once called The School.

We just hovered for a few minutes in silence; I guess it was our way of mourning. Except the thing is, we only have one week to save an entire freaking world. Many people are going to die before the world is officially saved.

It's going to be a long week.

Fang looked at me, simply saying, "Ready?" I nodded as we all left the scene. We flew in a V-shape type of formation. I was in front; Fang was on my right side, while Iggy was on my left. Behind Fang was Nudge and behind Iggy was Angel. Gazzy was behind Nudge. We flew in this formation a lot. It's easy.

"So, where we headed next?" Iggy asked looking in my general direction.

"Las Vegas." I answered simply, not turning my head to look at him. I just stared straight ahead… I stared at nothing in particular.

"Oh yeah! Slots!" Iggy said punching his fist in the air.

"Not so much Igmeister. You see… we have to do this little thing called saving the world. Again. You can play slots after okay?" I said with an innocent smile sent in his direction. I didn't need to do it, but it felt needed. You know, like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. You can very well just have a peanut butter sandwich, but it would never be the same without the jelly goodness.

That was… odd.

Anyways…

I looked behind me at the rest of the flock. Gazzy was playing with Angel, getting out of formation. I don't care about that, as long as they keep up with us. I then looked over to Iggy who was staring off in to nothing, like I was before. Except he actually couldn't see anything…

I looked at Nudge, chatting a mile a minute to Fang, who I think was actually listening. She likes talking to Fang, because he actually listens to her for the most part. Plus, since he doesn't talk much, she gets to talk more, which she probably adores. It's a win-win situation for her.

Fang sent me a quick glance, acknowledging that he saw me looking at him. I turned back around towards the Gasman and Angel, still playing. A smile lit across my face. But disappeared just as quickly when Angel stopped dead in her tracks, not a big grin on her face anymore.

Everyone noticed her stop, and turned and looked at her, "Erasers." She said, "but-but their different…better…stronger than before."

I nodded, on the outside I was all calm, cool, and collected. On the inside I was screaming, they can't freaking give us a break can they? Obviously not.

We all got into position, waiting for the mass of storm clouds in the distance to get closer and closer.

"Wait, half of them got called back," Angel said with a concentrated face, "So, it's actually a lot less then it looks like right now. Ari got a call saying that."

"Is he going to leave?" I asked.

"Nope, his exact words in his head are, 'I can't wait to freaking rip off Fang's head' then evil laughter. Sorry Fang."

He shrugged. Okay… whatever floats his boat…

The cloud got smaller, just as Angel said, but the rest still came faster and faster until they were close enough I could smell their horrid scent. Literally, imagine like, a huge dump, now times the smell of that by like 50, and there we go. Oh, also imagine them trying to kill you. Then welcome to my wonderful life.

Everyone cast a quick glance to everyone else in the flock as it was a full blow out battle. Angel was right; they were harder to beat than regular Erasers, which of course, makes my life even better and easier.

I was immediately surrounded, they made a circle around me and had no where to run… or fly. Same thing, flying is just cooler. Not trying to brag or anything, it just is.

They all cackled evilly until the one in front of me suddenly dropped like a stone, and into the desert below us. I bet you can guess who the one who sent him to the ground was. Fang. My hero. Blah blah blah. Right now I was a bit more focused on the fact that Fang was freaking like everywhere at once.

Not literally, but, he's an amazing fighter, probably best one of the flock. But, the way he was fighting was just, unbelievable. He quickly took out the Erasers in the remaining circle that wasn't even surrounding me anymore.

Rule #1: Always pay attention. I obviously forgot that rule while staring in amazment at Fang, an Eraser kicked my back. I fell about 20 feet because I got the breath knocked out of me. I flew up (flew up… not threw up) and saw the Eraser who kicked me.

No other than the amazing, Ari! (Note sarcasm)

"Don't you have anything better to do than run around with your pack of mutts?" I snarled.

"Oh Maxie," He said, trying to tease me, and failing, "I have nothing against your flock, my buddies over here do, but I just have a problem with your little hubby over there." He finished, pointing towards Fang, taking out another 5 Erasers.

"How many times do you have to die to realize we're better than you Ari?" I said, venom dripping off each and every word.

He smiled, baring his yellow teeth, "Obviously not enough." He said and took out a gun.

I smiled, "Drop the weapon Ari, we fight hand-to-hand. Unless that's too much for you."

"Not too much for me, but Maxie," okay, that name was irritating me, I'll admit, "I don't want to fight you, understand? I'll say it slowly for you. I. Want. To. Ki-"

I kicked him in the mouth cutting of his words. He flew backwards holding his mouth. I took this opportunity to knock the gun out of his hand. I flew above him and behind him and knocked it out and watched it drop to the ground and break into pieces.

He growled at me and looked over to the rest of the flock; looks like they finished them all off. He growled again noticing this. He turned to me, "Max, don't you understand that you underestimate me, the Erasers, and the School? Itex?"

I noticed Fang sneaking behind him, I'll have to keep him distracted so he doesn't notice Fang, "Well, we took out your pack of mutts pretty damn easily. We took out one School just as easily. You don't scare me Ari, never did, never will. And nothing, I repeat, _nothing_, will keep me away from my flock and take down the School. And take down you." I said poking him in the chest. I then spit in his face.

He growled… again. He lifted his fury paw as if to slap me, but Fang closed Ari's wings, (which is completely painful) and dropped to the ground with the rest of his dogs.

I flew back to my flock, Fang tailing behind me. We got there and I questioned Fang, "Fang, how did you fight like that back there?"

"Yeah! I mean you were like seriously amazing! I mean you were always a good fighter and everything, but still! It was better than before and you took out more Erasers than me, Gazzy, Iggy, and Angel combined! Probably anyway. But still, how did you do it? Maybe it's a new power! That would be so awe-"

"Nudge, we just fought things, and almost died like we did everyday. We don't need an aftermath." Gazzy said clutching his head in his hands.

"Sorry, but anyways, is it a new power?" Nudge asked once again.

"I'm not exactly sure, but hey, it's pretty dang useful." He said shrugging.

"Okay, which way to Vegas?" Iggy asked, rubbing his hands together.

"North. Let's go." I said, and with that, we took off, hopefully without any more fights during the flight.

**AN: Da da da DAAA! *cue cool music* *mini dance party***

**Fang: I like my new power, it's beast.**

**Me: Since when do you say beast?**

**Fang: …Since now.**

**Me: Good to know.**

**Fang: I think so.**

**Max: Okay, you guys are annoying me.**

**Me: Who doesn't annoy you Max?**

**Max: … Touché.**

**Fang: Heh.**

**Max: Fang shut up. And you guys reading this… yes you… no not yo- well I guess you can if you want… REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Heyyyy! Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I wanted to… but yeah, I was busy and stuff… as usual. But yeah, I also added a new one-shot/songfic to the song Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. Check it out :)**

**Without further ado…**

**Chapter 33**

Max POV

"C'mon guys, I want to at lease reach Vegas by nightfall." I said to the rest of the flock. We weren't that far, but Angel was starting to drop a bit. We were in Nevada, so wouldn't take much longer.

Iggy asked me, "So, we're just going to find a place to camp and then go into actual Vegas tomorrow?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I said bobbing my head. He nodded and looked forward. Well, as much you can look when you're blind… but you get the point!

I won't bore you with the details of a flight that was longer then it should've been. Fang found a nice cave for us to stay in. We all angled our wings and headed down towards it.

We all landed gracefully, except for Gazzy. He did a type of face plant. On the inside I was laughing hysterical, just as Iggy and Nudge were. But, on the outside I helped him up with a straight face. How Fang does that all the time… got me.

It was already a little past nightfall, and the rest of the flock was pretty tired, so I decided to call it a night.

Honestly, I was completely exhausted; I looked at Fang, silently asking him to take first watch. Before Iggy spoke up, "I'll take first watch."

"Ig-"

He cut me off, "Nope, I can basically feel how tired you and Fang are. Now go and get your beauty sleep." He finished with a smirk.

I smacked his arm but whispered a quick thanks, to which he nodded quickly before taking a seat at the edge of the cave. You guys should all know by know I hate showing weakness to anyone, even my flock.

I saw Fang lay down in the corner of the cave; I crawled over and laid down next to him. He let out a comfortable sigh and put his arm around my waist. I instinctively leaned in closer to him; we both fell into a blissful sleep.

Iggy POV

It was about a half an hour into my watch, and I was already getting pretty tired. But Max and Fang both needed the rest. We older three all knew that, and I felt all these vibes coming off of them. They do so much for us, well; taking first watch isn't that big of a deal.

I yawned quietly and continued to listen carefully. I heard a flap of wings. I got up quickly and tried to listen closer. I didn't hear the sound again for about 5 minutes so I sat back down.

Only to hear the flapping of wings again. It sounds too large to be a bird, unless it's an eagle or something. I got up again, like before, and listened.

Nothing.

I was getting really suspicious so I just stayed standing up listening closely. I heard something _snap_ behind me. I turned around quickly only to be attacked from behind.

The last thing I remember was being gagged, blindfolded (which was just plain stupid on their part), and one saying, "C'mon quick, replace him with the decoy."

Then I was thrown into a helicopter and knocked unconscious.

Max POV

I woke up the next morning, realizing I never took watch. I got up quickly, and noticed Iggy stiffly watching, well listening, to what's going on around him.

"Yo Ig," I said, "why didn't you wake me up for watch?"

He turned around, "I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Well, next time wake me or Fang please." I wasn't in the mood to argue with him. We were the only ones up so far and I wanted us to get a move on to the next School. The best way to wake up the flock…

"Iggy, start making some food, the smell should wake 'em up." I said with a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

He looked confused for a moment before quickly nodding his head and starting a fire at the mouth of the cave.

What was up with him? He seems really off…

He's probably just tired or something. I mean he didn't get any sleep last night. But still, I'm going to keep an eye on him.

"Do we have any hot dogs?" He asked turning his head toward me.

"Uh, yeah, hold on," I said walking over to Fang's backpack and searching through it. "Got it!" I yelled tossing him the bag of hot dogs.

The bag flew right over his head and hit the other cave wall. Why didn't he catch it? "Ig, you okay? You missed the bag…"

He looked up startled, "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm just tired."

"Okay…"

Iggy went behind him and searched for the bag that went over his head. He eventually found it and started it on the fire that took him longer than usual to start.

I turned to my left and saw Fang stirring as he started to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he got up and made his way over to me.

He made out a groggily, "Mrnngmac," Which, in Fang Wake Up Language, means "Good morning Max!"

We all learned this language in the E-house. He usually stays like that for a bit, usually until we start eating.

Strange boy…

Eh, I love him anyway.

In the amount of 5 minutes as the hot dogs cooked, the whole flock was up. I knew that food is a very affective way to wake up bird-kids.

Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were all playing some weird tag type of game thing, while Iggy announced, "Hot dogs are ready!"

We all gathered around our little homemade fire and each got a paper plate that Angel found in her backpack. I got up and grabbed the hot dog rolls out of Fang's bag and sat back down.

I gave each flock member 4 rolls and to tell me if they want another one. I put the bag of rolls behind me and waited for the hot dogs to come around.

Fang put four hot dogs in my four buns and I ate them all, as the rest of the flock did.

"Hey Max? Could you hand me another roll please?" Nudge asked. I reached behind me, grabbed the rolls and tossed them over to her. She caught them easily and took out another roll.

I leaned back, full with my four hot dogs, and I looked over to see Fang lying down with his hands on his stomach. I crawled over and laid down next to him, waiting for the rest of the flock to finish eating.

He put his arm around my shoulder waiting for the flock to finish as well. After a few minutes of resting in peace, I looked over to my flock to see them all finished eating.

Nudge and Angel talking about something Nudge saw in a fashion magazine (eww), Gazzy in the corner working on something, obviously a bomb, but I won't stop him this time, could help us blow up the School.

And Iggy… staring off into space again. What was up with this kid? I looked over to his plate and noticed he only ate 1 ½ of 4 hot dogs. What the heck?

I nudged Fang, (hehe, Nudged Fang… sorry.) he looked at me wit curiosity in his eyes. I pointed towards Iggy's plate.

He looked and realized what I was talking about. He looked over to Iggy with concern in his eyes. "Maybe he's not feeling well…"

"Maybe, he told me he couldn't sleep last night."

"_That's_ why no one woke me up for watch." He said snapping his fingers.

"Exactly. And, he just seems… off." I said shrugging.

"Give it time, maybe something bothering him." Fang said.

"Yeah good, idea, but for now…Everybody get their things together! Time for Vegas!" I yelled the last part louder for the rest of the flock to hear.

There were small cheers as everyone made their way to their backpack and packed up their things.

Fang got up, and helped me up as we stood with Iggy at the mouth of the cave, getting ready to take off.

"You alright Ig?" I asked.

He looked towards me, "Perfectly fine." He said and turned away.

I could've sworn I saw a weird smile at his lips but… I have no idea.

The rest of the flock was now ready and we took off towards the great Las Vegas to blow up yet another School.

We have 6 days left to blow up all the Schools, and I have a good feeling that we can do it. I looked to my right and smiled at Fang, he gave me a nice grin back. I then looked to my left at Iggy.

Something was wrong with that boy, and I'm going to find out what.

**AN: I felt evil writing Iggy get captured, but what's going on with all this? Why couldn't Iggy barely hear them? Well, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Iggy: Why did I have to get captured? *pouts***

**Fang: Ha-ha! Iggy's pouting! *points***

**Me: *smacks Fang***

**Fang: Ow! *pouts***

**Me: Now your pouting, hypocrite…**

**Fang: You're mean.**

**Me: Never said I was nice, now did I?**

**Fang: …No…**

**Me: My point exactly.**

**Fang: REVIEW!**

**Me: way to be random…**

**Fang: I try. REVIEW!**

**Me: yeah… what he said.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I'M SORRY! I meant to update sooner, I really did. But tons of things came up, including school and I just never got the chance to…**

**Shame on me. *shames***

**But here's the chapter…like, FINALLY! **

**Chapter 34**

Max POV

We landed behind the School in a bunch of trees, we all former a circle around each other, we were going to have to make another plan for this School.

Now before we figure that out, let's look at Max's problems of the day!

1) Jeb. As much as I hated that man… he was still my father and it's going to be hard for a while

2) This whole Iggy weird thing. I mean really, I hope nothing's wrong…

But if there is something wrong… wouldn't he talk to us? (by 'us' I meant Fang and I)

And lastly 3) Blow up the Schools and save the world! (again) and… you already know how I feel about that.

Now then, back to the lovely circle we formed.

"Okay, we need to figure something out." I looked out towards the School, "if it's possible, this one looks more high-tech…"

The flock turned to see, except Iggy, which wasn't weird considering he was blind…

Fang agreed, "It does, and I'm pretty sure I saw cameras by the doors."

I nodded, "Okay, so, any ideas?" Everyone remained silent.

"How about we just…go in. Take out anybody in our way. And if that doesn't work we'll just…leave I guess." Gazzy suggested.

"Well that's the best thing we've got so… we're going through with your plan Gazzy." Gazzy beamed proudly at me. I smiled.

"You sure you want to do that?" Iggy asked.

I was caught off guard by his remark, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this plan could go bad at any time." He said matter-a-factly.

I eyed him curiously, "_Any _plan that involves going into the School, or at least one of them, could go bad at anytime."

He looked distant for a moment, as if listening for something that all of us didn't hear, before throwing his hands up in mock surrender, "I was just saying Max. Chill."

I looked over to Fang who gave me a confused look. I sent the look right back.

Decoy Iggy POV

Orders. I have orders. Must attend to orders. Must stop flock. Must capture flock. If I don't I will be combusted. Must attend orders. Must stop flock. Must capture flock.

"_Stay in character!"_ Orders, more orders. Must attend to orders. Must stay in character.

"_Stop them from entering the School!" _More orders. Must attend to orders. Must stop from entering School.

Plan. They have a plan to get in. Must stop them from getting in. Must stop the flock.

"_Let them be you worthless thing. We'll figure out what to do with them later." _

I am worthless. Must attend to orders. I am worthless. Must stop flock. Must capture flock. I am worthless…

Max POV

I waved a hand in front of Iggy's face, "Hellooo?"

"Oh. Hi. Sorry." He replied uneasily. O-kay…

I went back to talking with the flock, "Okay, I have an idea actually." I turned to Fang, "So we all know Fang can be invisible for basically as long as he wants now. So Fang will go in, invisible, shut everything down, which I'm sure will un-lock all the cages as well. Then he'll send a message to Angel to say to come in, and barely anyone will notice us with all the craziness going on with everything shutting down." I managed.

Everyone nodded, I asked Fang, "You okay 'bout this?"

He simply nodded and turned invisible. Which quite honestly, freaks me out a bit.

Angel piped in, "Okay Fang, before you go, keep your mind open incase you get in any trouble."

"Yeah, sure." He responded and I heard leaves rustle as he left.

Now, to wait…

Fang POV

I made my way out of the trees and bushes and into the back parking lot of the School. I bet you were expecting all these mad scientist cars to be all cool and…well evil. But most of the cars were…like old people cars.

I was about 30 feet from the door, I checked to make sure I was still invisible. We're good.

I looked towards to camera and saw it facing in another direction, when we get inside it'll shut them off too.

I kept on walking until suddenly the camera looked right at me, and what looked like the lenses were turning red.

What the hell…?

Suddenly a big light shot out of it and right towards me, I did a cool ninja-roll thing out of the way, just in time. I looked up and saw the camera followed where I was going and was turning red again.

Crap!

I bolted as fast as I could towards the door, running in. Then forgetting I was supposed to be invisible, quickly changing before anyone could notice.

_Yo, Angel._

_Hey Fang! Something wrong?_

_No, I just got inside, there's these weird camera things that shoot lasers, just watch out before you come in._

It took Angel a minute to respond, _Yeah, I just told Max who told the flock._

_Okay, cool. _I ended the telepathic conversation and continued my way through many halls.

I discovered a map, much like in the first School, and found a room titled "Electric Room"

I figured that have the power thing that turns everything off. I headed in the direction of the map said to.

Eventually I made it there, I kept forgetting I was invisible and diving behind chairs and tables when someone came by, but then realized after I was invisible. Smooth, I know.

I jiggled the doorknob. Locked. Damn it.

I put the side of my head against the door to see if anyone was in there, there were two guys by what I could tell from.

I decided to take the easy way out. I knocked.

This scruffy guy eating a doughnut answer rubbing his stomach. He could really use a shower too. His other hand had the doughnut. Attractive.

I punched him. Straight in the face. The other guy, taller and slender, and actually didn't smell like garbage ran over to his co-worker. I then proceeded to knee him In the head. Knocked out. Both of them.

I win.

I turned visible once again, and ran over to close and lock the door.

I walked back into the room and there was a whole set of TVs show every inch of the School. Intense. I walked over to the other side and saw a box thing in the wall which read, "Control Panel"

I opened it up and switched all the switches to the other direction. I finally switched of the last switch and everything when pitch black. I couldn't see a thing.

At first, I thought I went blind, but then I remembered that I actually just turned off the lights for the room…

I'm just so smart.

_Everything's off. Oh! And I'm alive._

_Thanks Fang, we'll be in and watch out for the camera things. And by the way, I kind of figured you were alive._

I decided not to answer that so I just waited in the room…

_Fang?_

_Yeah Ange?_

_Come out to the main room, we're in._

_How were the camera things? _I asked unlocking and walking out the door, turning invisible.

If it's possible, I felt her mentally wince, _Iggy got a bad burn to the butt._

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. And I know, "Fang? Laughing? In the same sentence?"

Well, I do laugh, around Max, and when no one's around. So there.

I finally got to the main room to see the flock with unconscious people and erasers all around them. Impressive.

I turned visible and walked closer to them, "All the lights are out, but you can see since its daytime." I announced.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Max said rolling her eyes.

"No problem, Sergeant Sarcasm." I said with a smile tugging and my lips.

"Okay whatever, Iggy?"

Iggy turned slowly at the mention of his name, "Yes?"

"Can I do the honors?" he asked. I immedietly knew what that meant, place the bomb.

But wait…the experiments… "Wait! What about the experiments?" I asked.

"Turns out, this is just an office building type of thing for the School. No experiments." Nudge answered. I nodded.

Gazzy pulled a bomb out of his pants and pushed some buttons on it before yelling, "RUN! NOW! GO!"

We all dashed out the door and as flew in the air as far as we could, but still watch the explosion.

After about 20 seconds later, there were only 2 Schools left to get rid of.

We all flew in a direction, Montana I believe. 5 days left.

Right now, 5 is a small number with so much meaning. 5 days left to save the world. 5 days to kill lives. 5 days to do all that, or else we die.

Five.

**AN: OKAY! WOO! Sorry for the morbid ending, but everything can't always be happy.**

**And also, again, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**And yes, I'll accept all the death threats needed.**

**But, PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HATE MY GUTS!**

…**review…**

…**please?**

…**with a cherry?**

…**or something else if you hate cherries?**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: You should all be pretty proud. Here I am. I ACTUALLY UPDATED! WOO! **

**MINI DANCE PARTY!**

***dances***

**Chapter 35**

Max POV

Flying. That's what we're doing right now, and I'm enjoying every minu—

"Maaaaxx, I'm about to die…"

I sighed, _so close!_ "Nudge, sweetie, you're not dying, but we can find a place to stop if you want."

If it's possible she jumped excitedly in the air, while managing to keep flying. Impressive. I looked back to the rest of my flock to see them all drooping a bit. With the exception of Fang, Iggy, and I. Which reminds me…

I must ask Iggy if something's bothering him or whatever. Hmm.

"Oh Max! Look! A lake! Let's go there! Please! It's so pretty! Please!" Nudge said pointing below us.

"Sure Nudge," I said for her to here, "Guys, let's land!" I yelled louder for everyone in the flock to hear. We all slanted our wings and went downward and landed at the edge of the lake.

I noticed that it was still pretty light outside; the sun was just starting to set. It was actually pretty hot outside, nice day to go swimming.

"CANON BALL!" Gazzy yelled as he flung himself into the water. I so called that. I laughed as the splash from his canon ball got Nudge wet, head to toe.

She shrieked, "GAZZY!" Who, didn't even hear it, he was still underwater. Nudge then jumped into the water to go get him, but ended up having a splash fight with Angel who jumped in closely after Nudge.

Then Fang, and yes _Fang, _took off his shirt and jumped in with them. Well, that was a shocker. No sarcasm intended. And, whew, he's HOT. That was _so_ out of character, but I seriously don't care. He waved at me to come in.

I closed me eyes, expecting cold water to hit me like a ton of bricks as I jumped off the land and into the… actually warm water. Hm. I opened my eyes underwater to find a very attractive Fang smiling at me. I smiled back and pointed up as if saying "Wanna talk above water?"

He nodded and kicked his legs, propelling himself upward. I did the same, following closely behind him until we both burst through the tip of the water. We both swam back to the edge of the lake and sat down, drying in the sun.

I quickly looked and counted my flock… 1, 2, 3 in the water and… 3 on land. Why isn't Iggy in the water? I nudged Fang, he looked at me questioningly. I nodded my head towards Ig and realization crossed his face. What is up with him?

I got up and started towards him, we was just sitting against a tree, enjoying the shade, "Hey Max."

"Yeah, whatever, why aren't you in the water?"

"I'll get el- I don't feel like swimming."

I think we can all agree when I say, "…?"

"Max that's all, just not in the swimming mood." He said nonchalantly.

I huffed, "I'm keeping my eyes on you boy." I walked back over to Fang, "He said "he doesn't feel like swimming" what a load of crap! He LOVES swimming."

He nodded, "It's really strange, and, I honestly have no idea what's going on with him. Oh, by the way, I saw a nice cave behind that bend over there," He pointed around this big hill/mountain/thing, "We can chill there for the night, it's already starting to get dark."

I looked around, man, time went by fast, we didn't even eat dinner! And we're… well us! "Yeah, I'll go tell them in the water," I said getting up and walking towards the lake.

I'll save you the minor details of Gazzy splashing me for getting him to come out, accidently knocking Fang back into the water. Gazzy ran for the hills.

We all dried off as best we could with our limited materials and set up sleeping spaces in the cave as we always do, until…

"Max! I have the BEST idea. What if I take a watch?" I looked at Fang nervously, "Oh c'mon! I'm older now and I could handle it, I could take Iggy's watch tonight because he didn't get any sleep last night. It's perfect! Please Max! I'll be good I promise! Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!"

"MY EARS!" Gazzy groaned as he laid down on his spot where he's going to sleep.

I looked at Fang once again, who nodded, "Sure Nudge, take first though, so I know you'll be awake."

She beamed, "Yes ma'am!" She said and saluted, "Now then, you guys go to sleep for once!"

I smiled, "Sure Sergeant Nudge. Everybody lets hit the hay."

"Don't you mean nest?" Angel suggested.

"…No- well, sure whatever, everybody, lets hit the nest." I corrected and laid down next to Fang and in his arms. Cue smiley face.

Nudge POV

'T. BELIEVE IT! I'm actually on watch. How awesome is that? Fang like, has the power over Max, he could get her to do almost everything! Intense. Very intense.

Anyways, since I'm on watch, (squeal), I sat down at the very edge of the cave and… did nothing. Well, this isn't cool. No wonder they didn't mind me doing watch. To teach me a lesson! Well, isn't that rude? Unless they just did it for me because I got all excited…

Oh whatever!

~ 1 hour later ~

Still on watch… doing absolutely nothing… hey look! It's a- never mind. I have no idea what that was.

I heard stirring and immediately got ready, I won't disappoint Max, or Fang for that matter. I turned quickly and stood on my feet to find…

A very sleepy Iggy. Wonderful.

"Hey Ig." I said just above a whisper. No one in the flock woke up. Good.

He became alert instantly, it was actually really weird, he was so tired just a minute ago, he heard my voice and is wide awake…

He walked closer to me, "Hello Nudge." He said in monotone, "Or should I say, Hello N203580."

…That was my code at the School.

I backed up until my back hit the wall, he still came closer and closer. What the hell!

"Iggy…Iggy p-please just... just go back to sleep." I said and moved my hand out to gesture his sleeping place.

He grabbed my outstretch arm, crushing it in his hands, I let out a scream of pain but just as my mouth opened he slipped a pill in… I couldn't make a sound.

He let go of my arm, letting it drop to my side as I suddenly became very tired, I dropped down the wall of the cave slowly, feeling every rock against my thin back…

It was getting darker and darker and I saw Iggy go to his bag and take out another pill, for another member of the flock no doubt.

I had one final thought before I slipped out of consciousness…

I suck at taking watch.

Gazzy POV

"_Here Gazzer, have some beans!"_

"_Beans? My farts will only become more atomic and deadly."_

"_That's the poi-_

"whaa?" I opened my eyes slowly to see Iggy staring down at me, "C'mon dude, I was having the _best_ dream."

He came down to my level; I was still half asleep and didn't even realize what he was doing. I became alert though when he grabbed my face in his one hand and made me look into his eyes.

I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing when something slid down my throat…what?

He let go of my face and stood back up, a smug grin on his face. Wait, smug?

"…" wait…what slid down my throat…the freak intoxicated me! I can't…yell…for help…

I yawned and laid back down, _No Gazzy! Stay up! Help…the…flock…_

Just before I slipped out of consciousness I saw Nudge slumped against the wall, obviously on the same pill…

_No._

Decoy Iggy POV

Slip pill in two. Slipped pill in both. Mission accomplished. For now. Put bodies in bag. Bring down to lake. Wait for helicopter. Replace with my friends. I get friends. A reward.

Must destroy the flock. Must save world. Must destroy the flock. Must save world. Must destroy the flock. Must save world…

**AN: Bada bing! Bada boom! Bada ba!**

**Didn't take too long to update. I hope you guys don't hate me. I was hoping this chapter was a bit intense, and… more decoys? *gasp***

**Hehe, just kidding, I already know what's going to happen. I win :)**

**Fang: you don't win, you're just the writer of this story!**

**Me: …let me enjoy this moment.**

**Fang: …Fine.**

**Me: Good boy! *gives cookie***

**Fang: COOKIE!**

**You want a cookie too?**

**REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Okay… don't hate me… but this is just a filler chapter. It's been all intense and stuff, now we need to chill a bit, but no worries, more action in the next chapter!**

**Also, sorry I haven't had much time to update, I have so much school work, my teachers LOVE homework and tests. Great right?**

**I don't think so…**

**Chapter 36**

Max POV

"Up and at 'em!" I yelled to the sleeping, now awake, flock. Fang just groaned and turned over. You may not know this, but he can be _very_ hard to wake up in the morning. So, naturally, I kicked him.

"Ow!" He said turning back towards me, giving a bit of a glare under the mess of his hair, "Why'd you kick me?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his back where I kicked him.

"Well I didn't want to spend the next hour trying to wake you up. So it was either a minor kick to the back, or a bucket of water. Your choice." I told him, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and got up to see what the flock was doing.

Gazzy and Angel were playing something by the looks of it, and Nudge and Iggy were acting all lovey-dovey. I even forgot they were together. Nice Max.

I walked over to where Fang was at the mouth of the cave, staring and thinking. I leaned into his left shoulder as his arms snaked around my waist. The sun was just starting to rise; it was like one of those crappy sappy movies.

"This is a bit too romantic for my taste." Fang said looking down at me.

I smiled up at him, "Deal with it." I sighed in comfort.

_Max? _Angel asked me telepathically.

_Hmm? _I thought back to her.

_My mind reading powers are acting all screwy… I can't read Iggy, Nudge, or Gazzy's minds. It's really weird._

I thought about that for a moment, _It's probably we're just coming close to our deadline Angel, we only have…4 days left I believe._

_I guess…_

And our conversation ended. Well it's better than having the Voice- Jeb. I almost forgot about him…

How could I almost forget about him? Sure, the guy was a jackass, but he was still my father. How could I just… forget his death like that? I'm such a big freaking jerk-

"Um, Max? You okay?" Fang interrupted my thoughts with a confused yet worried look on his face.

"Uh, yeah, just… thinking…" I replied oh-so-smoothly. He didn't buy it, and I'm not that surprised, not one of my best comebacks…

He looked me over warily, "We'll talk later." He said and walked away.

Okay… think Maximum, think...

Well, I guess we should get a move on to Montana; we have four days left to blow up two schools. So, eating breakfast would be good.

"Okay guys, I want to get a move on early today, so Ig, don't cook anything, we'll rely on our supply of granola bars."

Everyone nodded and went to their packs to eat their granola bars. I went to my own pack, got mine, and plopped myself next to Fang.

"So, we have 4 days left." Fang stated.

I nodded, "Pretty much,"

"Have any ideas of how to take this one out?" Fang asked after about 5 minutes of awkward silence.

"Not yet, I'll figure it out when we get there." I said and he nodded.

Well that was a good conversation.

"Max? We're all done." Angel announced.

"Thanks sweetie," I said getting up off the floor and dusting my legs off.

"Everyone ready to fly?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and we all perched ourselves at the mouth of the cave.

I jumped first, then Fang, then Iggy, then Nudge, then Gazzy, and lastly Angel. We flew in the traditional V-shape formation type of thing.

Ah, flying, there's nothing like it, nothing could ever be as amazing as it. Just the wonderful air, shining sun warming our backs-

Wait, where's Nudge with the "I'm hungryyyyy" bit? She usually interrupts my thoughts about flying by now…

I looked behind me to see the flock looking straight ahead, barely blinking. O-kay…

That's really weird. Gazzy, Nudge, and Igster were just…staring…to… no where…. I think we can all agree when I say "Um…"

Fang looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"Look behind you." I said through clenched teeth, hoping the flock didn't hear a peep. (Get it? Peep, like a bird… you get it right? Wow…I'm so ruining this intense moment…)

Anyways….

Fang looked behind himself quickly and noticed exactly what I noticed. The flock doesn't just fly, they play games while in the air, they talk, and they… fart. They don't just fly looking straight ahead, not saying a word.

_Max? Are Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge okay? They're acting really weird… _Angel asked me telepathically.

_I hope so… but this is very out-of-character of them. Can you get anything off there minds?_ I asked.

There was a moment of silence, _Nope, nothing, nothing, nada, zip, zilch-_

_Okay Ange, I get it._

_Sorry Max, I'm seriously bored._

_Ask Fang if he wants to play a game…_

There was complete silence until both of us burst out laughing, out loud. Fang looked at us as if we belonged in the Looney-bin, which I'm pretty sure I did.

_Sure, I'll ask him right now… _Angel said, still laughing in her head

"NO." Fang said aloud while looking at Angel.

I started laughing silently as Angel beamed at me.

This was nice… well except for the fact that half our flock wasn't even affected by all this happening.

Iggy would be like "what's happening? Remember, I'm blind!"

Nudge would be like "ZOMG, Fang playing a GAME? I'd pay good money to see that, that is if we had any money, IMAGINE IF WE WERE RICH-"

And Gazzy would be describing it to Iggy while laughing, causing him to fart, causing all of us to cover our mouths to keep from dying.

Well… that was a nice picture. But that's the thing; it's a day with the flock.

What's happening? Maybe it has something to do with our little 4 days till we die dilemma. But… wouldn't it affect me or Fang first? Considering we're the oldest-

"Max! Flyboys straight ahead!"

**AN: And that's that!**

**Thanks for reading and sorry this was just a filler chapter, I hope you still liked it though! Please review!**

… **You shall get a cookie if you do…**

**(If you like the movie Titanic by James Cameron, read my new story My Heart Will Go On)**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Two words: sad face.**

**Fang: … you fail. At life.**

**Me: Yes, Fangy-poo. I am aware.**

**Fang: You deserve to be dipped in radioactive lava.**

**Me: Don't even get me started.**

**Fang: Then you shall drown in it… a slow painful death…**

**Me: I get it-**

**Fang: Then die. AND THEN, someone will resurrect you, and kill you again, and again-**

**Me: I KNOW**

**Fang: only to be maimed one last time, and be in pain for the rest of your life…**

**Me: I KNOW! OKAY! I GET IT!**

**Fang: …Jeez, someone's PMSing…**

**Me: SHU—how do you know what that means…?**

**Fang: IGGY DIDN'T SHOW ME GIRL MAGAZINES!**

**Me: … I see. Well, here's the chapter, after about 3 millennia.**

**Fang: … *awkward smile***

**Me: First off… are you SURE you're not emo…?**

**Fang: FOR THE LAST TIME! NO!**

**Me: are you sure bec-**

**Max: I'm starting the chapter without you guys…**

**Chapter 37**

Iggy (Real) POV

Ugh, where am I? Being blind _really_ sucks at times. I sat up slowly, touching the walls of my surroundings. There seemed to be like… mini-pillars surrounding the wall-

No. I can't be here. That's when the smell of antiseptic hit me like a tidal wave. Why would they want _me_ at the School. Of ALL members of the flock… why me? I would understand if they wanted Max, obviously, Angel, weird powers, or even Fang! Why the blind, weak mutant?

"Ugghhh…" I heard someone groan beside me.

"… Who is that…?" I asked cautiously.

"… Iggy? IGGY!" Gazzy yelled, Gazzy! Gazzy's here too! Yes!- Crap. He was captured too.

I heard Gazzy's body bang against the cage; the kid really needs to think before he acts.

"Oof!" He yelled in surprise and I heard a thud as he fell back to the floor of the cage.

"Ugh, could you guys like, shut up please? I need my beauty sleep-"

"NUDGE!" I yelled, I was so happy to hear her voice again. Touch her soft skin again. See her face again. By 'see' I mean picture her face in my head… but it's pretty accurate to what she looks like considering I touched her face a thousand times.

"Wha- IGGY!" She too then slammed her body against the cage. Either they were both _really_ excited to see me or they're both just idiots. Eh, I love them anyway.

"I can't believe you're here Iggy! How long have you been here? Oh I missed you so much!" She practically screamed. That's Nudge for you.

"Not long I guess, I just woke up." I replied, yawning towards the end.

There was a few seconds of comfortable silence, normally I would freak, I like silence but with a little noise, so I know, or at least have an idea of what everyone's doing. But it was nice just being in each others presence once again.

"Wait…" Gazzy started and I could literally _feel_ the confusion radiating off his body, "you were the one who knocked us out…" He finished.

Um, what? "…What…?" I asked confusedly. You would be too in my position. I looked towards Nudge for some support, or where she generally was.

"… You were the one who knocked us out." She stated with a shaky voice.

"I think that if I did that… I would remember…"

"Well! That's what we saw. You were acting weird the whole day! It was really strange, everyone noticed too. We just thought you were sick or whatever. But still! Why would you do th- " Nudge said in one breath.

"NUDGE! It wasn't me! I remember, before something conked me out, they said something about a decoy." I said.

"… They made more clones of us…" Gazzy realized.

"By 'they' do you mean us?" a low voice sad. We all slowly turned around.

Max POV

"Ready flock!" I yelled to everyone else. We were just flying peacefully, tra-la-la-la-la and crap, and why must they always, _always_, do this just when I'm thinking about important stuff, just seriously. We're people too. At least 98%, but come on, 2%? Big deal. Well, it actually is a big deal considering without it we wouldn't have wings-

A flyboy punched me straight in the face, I'm just lucky my nose didn't break on that one.

Looking back on it, I just completely pulled a Nudge, now _that_ my friend, or random reader, is a scary thought. Very scary.

"You okay?" I heard Fang call, I looked over, fighting off about 3 flyboys and worrying about me, how sweet-

The damn thing kicked me! Freaking imbecile…

I kicked in back, hard, right on the spine, he dropped out of the sky immediately. That's right sucker, you do not mess with Maximum Ride. No sir.

Suddenly, about 6 were on me, all attacking at once, "FANG!" I yelled. I'll be honest, 6 flyboys were just too many, and unless you want the main character to die, I suggest you tell no one.

They all formed a circle around me, repeating gibberish in their stupid monotone voice no one could understand.

"We must get the little one first-" little one… Angel?

"But what about the other one-" Other one… Iggy? Fang maybe?

"Not yet." Well that one was self explanatory.

Suddenly the one I was facing's head flew off, I caught it, (damn reflexes) and dropped it immediately. It was dripping in this sticky, goo stuff. Let's just leave it as: It was really gross.

I looked back up and saw that Fang was actually the one who punched his head off. Intense.

Before I even realized it, the fight was over the remaining flyboys were flapping their fail of wings away.

I looked over at Fang to see his forehead gleaming in sweat, one scratch on his arm, no biggie.

"Report!" I yelled.

"I'm fine! But one messed up my nose a little bit." Angel piped up.

"Just a scratch, literally." Fang said in his usual "I'm bored and too cool for this" tone.

"Just a scratch, literally." Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy all said at once.

I think we can all agree when I say, "… O-kay…"

"…O-kay…" They all repeated again. I sent a look at Fang saying, "What the hell?" He sent one right back.

_Max… all their brains are like… hay-wire is the only way to put it. It's like they have double personalities, hence the repeating, it's really weird though… _Angel told me telepathically.

It's times like this where I wish Jeb was still alive and my Voice was still here.

_**But dear Maximum, I am here.**_

**AN: In case you haven't realized, I'm making the Voice **_**like this.**_** So yeah, Not one of my best chapters, but I think I like it.**

**Fang: it's better than no chapter at all. *glares***

**Me: listen dude, I already feel bad enough.**

**Fang: Obviously not, you didn't update.**

**Max: This is obviously going to get ugly… so review… for the love of God…**


	38. A New Generation

**Me: … I'm not even apologizing.**

**Fang: No need, you already messed up this whole story.**

**Me: Don't make me beat you up again.**

**Fang: …**

**Me: that's, right. Be afraid.**

**Fang: … *runs***

**Me: Mwahaha!**

**Alex Rider: *wakes up from unconsciousness* … where am I?**

**Me: Ah, Agent Rider, glad you're awake. I've kidnapped you.**

**Alex: there has to be a way out of this! I don't feel like getting kidnapped from a lunatic AGAIN.**

**Me: … you get free cookies.**

**Alex: … I'm in.**

**Chapter 38**

Max POV

WHAT THE (insert swear word of your choice here)!

_**Did you have to think that so loud?**_

_You're freaking DEAD._

_**It was all a show Maximum, I never died.**_

…_well… what's up with Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzer?_

_**I…**_

_Go on…_

_**Don't know.**_

…_well isn't that just fantastic?_

_**But I do know something's going on.**_

_Well I figured that much out Jeb._

_**Just be glad I'm back from the dead.**_

"Would you just shut up?" I yelled out loud.

…Oops…

"Would you just shut up?" They yelled at the same time.

This is getting seriously annoying, "Angel…"

"No idea Max." She said glumly.

"So why'd you yell again?" Fang asked looking into my eyes. Don't get distracted by his eyes… don't get distracted by his eyes…

"Oh, voice." I said in the usual tone.

Fang's eyes widened and he looked a mixture of confused and curious. Confurious, if you will.

"I'll… explain later." I said getting more and more annoyed by the second.

Fang, saving me from more awkwardness, said, "Let's just… find a cave for the night…"

Iggy twitched, and repeated the word "cave" over and over like a broken record. I'm seriously creeped out now. I looked over to Fang… He looked just as freaked out as me.

Fang, trying to break the tension, said, "Igmeister… I think a flyboy hit your head a little too hard."

Iggy slowly turned his head toward Fang, "No. I am fine, Fang. I do not need your help. Please leave me alone." He said in a monotone voice.

"…Alrighty then…?"

Something was really messed up now, we found a cave as quick as we could and stopped for the night. Iggy passed out as soon as we hit the ground and Fang examined his skull, finding nothing.

Nudge had a look of concentration on her face, over what? I have no idea…

Gazzy was staring into space. Well… he always does that so it's pretty normal.

Fang called first watch and I hit the rock/pillow, closing my eyes, instantly falling into a dreamless sleep.

Mystery POV

"Everything's in order." Said Nudge- well Nudge II, she was connecting to him through wireless communication built right into her brain.

"Great job, you gave the coordinates to them, right?"

"Of course."

"Perfect, now, go to sleep and prepare for morning, it will be quite a morning."

"Sure."

"Good-bye-"

"Wait; are the real ones at the School?"

"Yes, they're about to "improve" Iggy's eyes."

"I see. That's all. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Nudge."

Today was a success so far I think. 3 gone and the next 3 would be gone by morning. And by the next morning, only one will be left. And she will be mine.

There was a knock on my office door. Ter Brotcht entered.

"Ze plan iz in order zen?" He asked, his accent annoying the crap out of me.

"Yes, I told you it would work."

"Who vill be ze first to go?"

"The dark one." I answered, a smile playing at my lips. I couldn't wait to kill the man…

"Oh! Ze dark one, zat vill be quite enjoyable."

"I agreed." I said to him. He nodded and left, closing the door loudly behind him. My many attempts to kill Fang never worked. This time it will. It will be painful, torturous, I want to see the light leave his eyes, see him begging for mercy, which I will of course no give. I want him to die, and I want to be the one to bring him to death.

The others will die too. Not painfully, I've had nothing against them. But they will die, they must, and they will. I'll make sure of it myself.

Operation Identical is in process, and will be taking off for its full course tomorrow morning. They won't be expecting it. And that's the best part. The glitch in Iggy's head might've given something away, but they wouldn't think that drastically.

They will die, and I will have what I want. I've lost it all, but in the end I will be the one more victorious. I will be the one people will bow to. I'm already the head of this School, I make the decisions, and I decide what happens.

I have the power most men can't get in their lifetimes. People may say I'm sick, and I probably am. I enjoy watching their pain, their begging for mercy. It's all on me, they live or die, and it seems that in times of sheer distress, it brings out our true selves, weaklings. We as humans are the truest form of weak on the planet.

We're pathetic. And I enjoy seeing their pathetic attempts to live, knowing that I could easily do it in their shoes. I gain more power with each life I end, with each eyes I close, knowing they would never open again.

The world will be a better place without the weak humans. The new breed that I will help create will be the new generation of the world. The new inhabitants of Earth. A long process it may seem, but I'll speed it up. Every human will die. Every one of them. A new generation is needed, a new economy, government, countries, continents. We will all be connected. No more hate. No more war. No more drugs.

Life will be happy.

It will be at least.

I may become the number one assassin, terrorist, whatever in the process. But everyone who claims that will die. Everyone who doesn't even claim that will die. Once what I need is done, my co-workers will die.

A new generation is needed.

And I'll be the savior.

**Me: Well… I feel emo.**

**Iggy: has Fang been giving you lessons?**

**Fang: SHUT UP.**

**Alex: Who are these people…?**

**Me: Oh! Alex, Fang, Iggy. They're from Maximum Ride, and Alex here is from Alex Rider.**

***awkward silence***

**Fang: *nudges Alex***

**Alex: oh, right! REVIEW!**


End file.
